What Once Could Never Be
by DracoDew17
Summary: COMPLETE! New Summary! Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry are all involved in a prophecy that details the outcome of war against Voldemort. After saving Hermione from an untimely death, Draco must become the thing he hates most to save the woman he loves.
1. The Beginning

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

As the train pulled out of Platform 9 ¾, Hermione gazed out the window across the now moving countryside.  She looked unhappy at the thought of summer coming to an end and starting a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She should have been thrilled at the start of the sixth year.  Hermione was still at the top of her class and had been chosen, along with Harry, to be the prefects for Gryffindor.  It was easily supposed to be the best year of her life.

However, the loneliness she had felt over the summer had reached a breaking point.  She had Harry and Ron as friends, but that's all they would ever be.  Friends.  Things would never be the same since the end of last year.  Harry had started dating Ginny and Ron had started dating Lavender, but Hermione didn't have anybody.  All she had was her classes and her books.  She was beginning to despise the thought of being Head Girl next year.

The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became.  Harry and Ron were in another compartment of the train with their respective girlfriends probably having a good time without a thought about Hermione who was sitting alone.  She didn't really mind it so much because it gave her time to think, but she felt hurt by being left out of the loop.  She wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the year without her two best friends being constantly by her side.  She imagined she would fully immerse herself within her schoolwork, however, having perfect grades and trying to pull off a perfect image was quickly losing its advantages.  She always prided herself at being able to stay at the top, but she never thought that she would have to be at the top by herself.

Hermione looked down at herself trying to push thoughts of Harry and Ron out of her mind.  She had put more time into her appearance over the summer than ever before.  She had cast a Straightening Charm on her bushy, brown hair to make it lay flat down to her waist.  She had accented her rich brown eyes by making her eyelashes longer and had cast a glamour spell on her lips to make them appear more full.  Over the summer, she had grown out of her old school robes because she had grown to a height of 5'6 and filled out so she now had quite distinctive curves.  When buying new robes, she had chose ones that hugged her curvy new body.  She also opted for more fashionable, showy clothing to wear while not in classes.  Among these were shorter skirts, tighter tops, and heeled shoes.  She was determined to attract someone's attention this year. 

She pulled her feet up under her as she tore away from that train of thought while she concentrated on going to sleep.  It would be quite awhile before they reached Hogwarts.  As she started to drift away, the door of the compartment crashed open and a familiar tuft of pale, blonde hair came trudging in.  Hermione sat up quick, having been startled.

"Draco Malfoy!" she screamed.  "What are you doing here?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco Malfoy had _not_ had the summer of his life.  With the rising power of Voldemort being felt in the magical world, his house had been frequently filled with Death Eaters.  Draco, not wishing to follow in his father's footsteps, had scowled every time he saw one walk past him and had opted to spend the majority of the summer locked away in his room.  It had not been a pleasant experience, but it did give him time to think about where his life was going.  

He had started to contemplate all those unanswered questions that had plagued him since refusing his father's invitation to serve Lord Voldemort.  He was trying to figure out what he was going to do when he finally left Hogwarts.  Thank goodness he had more than one year left to make that decision because he honestly had no clue.  He was used to being rich and arrogant for so long that he didn't know what else was out there.  He decided that this year would be a change and he would learn what was out there awaiting him.  He wanted to discover his fate.

Platform 9 ¾ had always looked the same since his first year at Hogwarts.  It was aboard that first train ride that he had found an enemy in Harry Potter.  All that was different now.  While he was not feeling friendly towards Potter, he felt more receiving towards life instead of throwing it aside with a smirk or an insult.  However, he did have a reputation to protect, and he didn't want it getting around that Draco Malfoy had become a nancy boy.  

Having been late to arrive on the platform, Draco was the last to board the Hogwarts Express.  He strolled to the back of the train with a gracefulness that some mistook to be lazy.  He had plastered his trademark smirk upon his lips and his misty, gray eyes set into a piercing gaze.  Upon reaching the back, he walked into the compartment that he had always used with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle.   They were sitting quietly in the compartment when he waltzed in.  As always to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were only bearable because of their large size that had grown over the years.  They were neither quick-witted or tongued and usually just stood behind Draco, grunting like gorillas.  However, they looked menacing enough that everyone knew not to mess with them.

Draco sat down in front of them and stared at the passing scenery out the window for a moment before speaking.  "Did either one of you have a decent summer?"

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked taken aback by this direct question.  Maybe it was because Draco had never asked such a question of either of them.  He had always been all, "I hate Harry Potter" and "my father is an annoying git."  After not answering for several moments, Draco looked over to Crabbe and Goyle.  He looked thoroughly irritated.

"Aren't you going to answer my question? Either of you?"

"I – I – I went down to the Isles this summer with my parents," Crabbe was finally able to stutter.

A slow smile crept over Draco's chiseled features, "Now we're making progress."

Goyle just continued to sit there and look stunned except now it was more of a stupified look.

Draco decided he would go out on a limb and ask another question to see if he could get a response out of either.  He knew that having conversations was not the best quality of either, but he thought that he would give it a shot.

"Why are we always being so malicious to our fellow classmates?"

This time neither one gave any sign of even understanding the question asked.  Draco was not surprised, but was annoyed nevertheless.  The rest of the Slytherins were the same way.  They would not hold a simple conversation with a person without something in it for them.  At that moment, Draco felt very alone in the world.  All the people that he had considered "friends" were just children of his parents' friends, future-Death Eaters.  He took one last look at the expressions on Crabbe and Goyle's faces and fled.  He felt so irritated with himself and his world.  He did not want to be a Death Eater, but it was the only life he had ever known.  It was not a good feeling to have.

He paced down the corridor of the train until he got to a compartment that was closed.  He leaned his ear against the door and, upon hearing nothing, decided it was empty which prompted him to enter.  He threw the door open and walked inside.  Apparently, the compartment was not vacant as he so had thought.  Hermione Granger sat on one of the seats she had previously been laying on and looked startled.  He thought, _she must have been sleeping_.  She had just screamed his name while he took a seat directly across from her after closing the door.  He took a better look at her and his mind went into overload.  _She hasn't always been this beautiful has she?  If she has, then why haven't I noticed it before?_  

He crossed his legs and drew his mouth into his trademark smirk while he watched her looking at him warily.  

"So, Hermione Granger, since you are absent of Potter and the Weasel, I think it is safe to assume that your summer was probably as bad as mine." 

A/N: That's all for now.  I hope you R/R.  The next chapter should be up within a matter of days.  Probably Saturday.  
  



	2. The Conversation and A Plan

A/N:  Well, I have to apologize first because of my ignorance about using this site.  I got cut off while trying to upload the first chapter and had to go back only to end up uploading it twice and then I tried to remove one but ended up removing both.  I re-uploaded the first chapter however and I won't mess with it further.  Sorry to anyone this has caused inconvenience to. Now, on with the story! I hope you like this chapter. I hope you R/R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue, please! *hides away from all the scary lawyer people*

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 2:  The Conversation and A Plan_

Hermione continued to stare at Draco.  She realized she was gaping, but there wasn't a thing she could do about it.  She could have sworn that she had either fallen asleep or that she was hallucinating.  _Draco Malfoy is sitting across from me acting like he wants to have a conversation with me of his own will.  Boy, am I losing it._

Draco started to feel awkward under her gaze.  He shifted his weight to leaning against the seat.  She had not yet answered his question, and he was growing impatient.  He repressed the impulse to go over and shake her.  Of course, he could understand what this looked like to her.  Enemies just didn't go make conversation with each other out of the blue.  _Maybe I should prompt her a little more to get a response._

"Hermione, I realize what this looks like.  Believe me, I have no intention of being hostile towards you in any way."

"Why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth, Malfoy?" she hissed in response.  Hermione wasn't certain, but could have sworn that Draco looked hurt at her words.  He was even calling her by her first name and not 'Granger.'

"Now, there's no reason to act like that.  I have simply come to talk to you."

"Oh, and that's it, is it?  Well excuse me if I couldn't care less.  'Draco Malfoy come to have talk with a Mudblood.' I'm sure that will happen when hell freezes over," she said with a malevolent glint in her eye.  She didn't care if he was hurt at her words.  She was not going to miss the chance at getting back at the same person who had been degrading her for all those years.  _I'm just letting him have what he deserves._

"Maybe this is a good time to mention that temperatures in hell have just reported reaching the freezing point," he retorted.

"Come off it, Malfoy!  Whatever is going on with you, I don't care!  What's the matter?  Did the Slytherins throw you out?  It doesn't matter, you deserved it," she spoke venomously.  She instantly regretted it when she saw the expressions that crossed his face.  Hurt, pain, and…respect?

He couldn't believe that she had just insulted him in a way that was worthy of his own.  He was hurt by her words, but knew them to be true.  Why should she care about his well-being?  It seemed ridiculous really that he thought that she might understand.  He raised out of his seat and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, Hermione, I suppose you are entitled.  I give you my leave."  With that he headed for the door.

Hermione, suddenly ashamed of her actions, jumped up and headed him off.  She didn't know what she was going to say, but she did know that she wanted him to stay.  The idea of it was ludicrous she knew, but she couldn't help it.  He had looked so pained at her words.  The thought of it made her cringe.  She had stooped to his level when he was being genuinely nice to her.  She thought this might be her only chance to see him without him disguising his emotions with an expressionless mask.

"Wait! Stay for a few more moments."

Draco looked at her, surprised.  "Why? So you can insult me even more than you already have? What's your next topic? My family?"  He tried to reach around her to open the door having a height advantage over her.

She gazed at him, her eyes pleading.  "I'm sorry I said those things.  I didn't mean to be so ruthless.  Its just that, what did you expect me to do?  You usually just insult me on a normal day and call me 'Mudblood.'  I didn't know what to say."

He looked at her with admiration.  He walked away from the door and sat back down in his former seat and glanced back up at her, waiting for her to do the same.  He waited until she was seated comfortably to respond.  "I can understand why you reacted in the way that you did.  It would not sit well with me either if someone I considered to be an enemy to come up suddenly and start a conversation.  I must admit that you were quite vicious, a quality that I would not have pegged you for, Hermione."

She raised an eyebrow.  "Should I take that as a compliment, coming from you, Malfoy?"

"Draco, please," he replied with a lazy grin.

"Fine.  Draco, then."

"You _should_ take it as a compliment.  Among the many other things that I could compliment you on."

A faint blush started to creep upon Hermione's cheeks.  She quickly averted his eyes from his until she was staring at the floor.  She looked back up at him, studying him for a few moments before speaking again.  "No, I did not."

Draco appeared puzzled.  "Did not, what?"

"Have a good summer.  I spent most of it thinking about how bad of a year this was going to be."  She glanced down and spoke in a small voice, "I assume you've heard."

He brushed aside the urge to lift her face to his.  She looked so beautiful sitting there, with her eyes downcast and her hair flowing over her shoulders like a chestnut waterfall, that she took his breath away.  He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but there they were.  His next words came out as a stutter.  "H – H – Heard what?"

She lifted her eyes back up and locked on his with a piercing gaze.  "About Harry and Ron," she stated simply.

"Potter and Weasley?" he replied indignantly.  "What do they have to do with you having a bad summer?"

"Everything.  They both ignore me now.  I haven't existed for them since they both started having girlfriends."  This was painful for her to say, but she knew it to be true.  As she spoke, a tear escaped from the corner of her eye and glided down her cheek.  _Damn, I didn't want to cry in front of him. Now, he's just going to make fun of me._

To her astonishment, Draco reached out with his finger and brushed the tear away.  He was peering at her with eyes full of sadness.  He looked solemn, but no longer without feeling upon his face.  It was a nice change she decided.

"I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have put my troubles on you.  Coming and talking to me obviously states that you have problems of your own," she said as a way to change the subject off of her.  She looked back down at her feet.

He had leaned forward to brush away her tear and now took hold of her hand making her eyes shoot back up to his face.  "No, I'm sorry.  I sort of understand in a way.  I've never had any friends.  Just people using me for their own selfish reasons."

She leaned towards him and squeezed his hand in hers.  She willed herself to say something but the words wouldn't come.  They just sat there in silence understanding each other's pain.  A mutual surprise that did not escape irony.

The train had arrived at the Hogsmeade station and was slowing to a stop.  Without saying a word, Draco and Hermione rose from their seats and made their way out of the compartment, heading for the carriages.  They walked, still in silence, still hand-in-hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy stood next to the person he had faithfully served for most of his life, Lord Voldemort.  They were in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor discussing what was to become of his son, Draco.

"I know, master.  But the boy has refused to serve you."

"You idiot!  You know what the boy has been destined to do.  Have you not realized what will happen if he does not do what has been planned?"

"He will not come willingly."

"Then, he will be forced.  Capture the thing he holds most dear and threaten to kill it.  He will come looking and you will _make_ him obey. If he continues to resist, he will perish at my hand.  No one that says no to me will live.  Either way, he will do what _I_ want him to do."

Lucius' expression did not change at the news that Voldemort might possibly kill his son.  He simply nodded his head and left the room to put the plan into action.  He also wanted nothing to disrupt Voldemort's plans because he was to gain more power than he already possessed.  If his son were to die to gain that power, so be it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron exited their compartment side-by-side with Ginny and Lavender following close behind.  The four of them made their way to where the carriages would be awaiting to take them up to the school.  As they stepped off the train, a sight caught the eye of both of them.

Harry spoke first.  "Is that 'Mione over there?"

Ron looked aghast.  "What the _hell_ is she doing with _Malfoy_?"

A/N: *laughs* What a great way to end! Or maybe some of you think its bad.  Whatever you think, I hope you R/R.  The scene between Lucius and Voldie will be explained in the next chapter which 'I hope' will be up tomorrow.  I'm off this weekend so I'm gonna try to do 1 chapter every day I'm off.  But no promises.  Thank you to my first 2 reviewers: SugarCoatedPeacock and lily luna! Enjoy! 


	3. An Alliance, An Argument, and A Decision

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, and Margo! I appreciate it!  Well, this chapter will explain some things and confuse others. *grins evilly*  I don't know how long this story is going to be.  I didn't plan it so I'm just letting it flow.  Hope you enjoy, please R/R! On with the story!

Disclaimer:  Everything is owned and operated by the God of all things Harry Potter; better known as J.K. Rowling.  We owe her so much!  I own nothing!

****

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 3:  An Alliance, An Argument, and A Decision_

Harry and Ron stared, mouths open, at the retreating backs of Draco and Hermione from Hogsmeade station in complete astonishment.  The one thought that was running through both their minds was mutual.  _Is that *really* Hermione?_

Ginny and Lavender came up behind them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, putting a stop to their impression of goldfish and away from the scene that was causing it.  As the four of them were making way towards the carriages, the two girls glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement.  _Distract them._

"Harry, you're a prefect.  When do you think the first Hogsmeade visit will be?" Ginny asked in a sugary sweet voice that pulled Harry back from thoughts of Hermione.  "I can't wait to go back to Honeydukes! I heard they have something new called Dukedunes."

"I've heard about those," Lavender piped in.  "I can't wait to try them!"

Ron looked over at his girlfriend, the sight of Hermione with Malfoy clearly forgotten.  "What else do you like?  I have to buy you something for your birthday." 

Lavender began to blush, but the other three just laughed as they climbed into a carriage.  They rode towards Hogwarts emerged in discussion.  The problem having been left for later.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Hermione stepped into a carriage together amidst the expressions of people watching them, the Gryffindors with surprise and the Slytherins with disgust.  Neither one seemed to notice the attention they were drawing by being together holding hands.

Once inside the safety of the carriage, they finally looked up and met each other's eyes sitting directly across from one another.  Words seemed lost upon both for a few moments.  Then, they both started to speak at the same time.

"Look, I –" 

"I just want –"

They smiled, both authentic grins.  Draco acknowledged that Hermione should go first.  He was a gentleman, after all.

"Draco, I don't know what to say." 

"What do you need to say?  You don't have to say anything."

"I know, but I feel like I should.  I never knew before, and now that I do I feel extremely guilty for having treated you the way I did on the train.  Please don't hold it against me."  She dropped her eyes away from his and waited for his response.

He smiled and reached out to lift her chin up to face him.  His eyes were dancing with mischief.  "Hermione, I don't, nor have I ever, take offense at what you have said to me.  You were right before.  I deserved it."

She opened her mouth to discharge his claim, but he quickly silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.

_Her lips are so soft.  I can't think about that right now._  "I've been an insufferable bastard to you for as long as I can remember.  Things have changed now."

She peered at him, her face set in a quizzical expression.  She leaned away from his hand.  _I can't have him touching me.  I can't think straight when he does that. _"I wasn't aware that things have changed.  What's changed?"

"Oh, things _have_ changed.  You no longer appear to me as a `know-it-all Mudblood.'  I hope that you can accept that I'm no longer what I once was."  He looked at her with an almost sheepish grin.

She smiled at him.  "I _suppose_ I can accept that."

Draco looked down at the chain around his neck.  He took off the charm that was on it and put it into his pocket.  He broke the chain into two equal halves and handed one to Hermione.

She looked at him, bewildered by his actions.

He held onto his own half of the chain.  "If you ever need someone to talk to, anytime at all, just owl me and tie this chain around it so I'll know it's you.  I'll make sure to give the chain back after it's used.  I'll do the same, and then you have to give me back my chain."

She continued to stare at the chain, but nodded in silent agreement.

They did not have to speak another word for the carriages had arrived outside the gates to Hogwarts.  Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage and they made their way to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.  Knowing that they couldn't very well sit together, they broke apart and headed for their respective house tables.  All the while, knowing in the back of their minds that they were there for each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione went and sat at her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.  The Sorting Ceremony wouldn't start for a few more minutes.  She stared down at her plate, not wanting to face the glares of the two people sitting across from her.

The appearance of Hermione at the table brought back the memory of her walking hand-in-hand to Ron and Harry's minds.  They both glared as she sat down, but Ron struck first.

"Hermione," he tried to stay calm, "what were you doing with _Malfoy_?"

She glanced up.  "We were talking."

Harry now spoke up.  "That's funny because I don't recall hearing you speak to each other."

Ron was failing to control his temper.  "How _could_ you, Hermione?  You want to go out with that Slytherin _snake_?  He's just using you.  Either way you're a _traitor_."

Hermione was outraged.  "What was I _supposed_ to do?  Just sit here while you two keep _ignoring_ me like I don't exist anymore!  You should be _glad_ that I'm even talking to you both!"

Ron looked furious, but spoke in a voice that could cut glass.  "If you're going to be associated with people like _that_, maybe we don't _want_ you to talk to us."

Hermione was shocked, and even Harry was surprised at Ron's conviction.  She shot up from the table, tears streaming down her face, and ran for the doors leading out of the Great Hall.  She didn't stop until she reached the entrance to the dorms.  She let herself in, and went to her room before collapsing in racking sobs.  She knew that she would be owling Draco later that night.

Harry turned to Ron.  "You didn't need to be so rude with her.  I know you didn't mean that.  Do you think we should go after her?"

Ron looked over at Harry.  "No, we should wait until she's calmed down.  Then we'll make her see how selfish she's being.  Besides, the Sorting Ceremony is starting."

Draco had seen Hermione go tearing out of the Great Hall, and as much as he wanted to go after her, he couldn't.  The Sorting Ceremony was starting and he had a responsibility as a prefect.  He hoped he would get to talk to her later.  He knew it had something to do with Potter and Weasley.  He sent a glare in their direction.  If they hurt her like that again, they would pay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius briskly made his way to tell his master the news he had just discovered.  He was, of course, very displeased at the fact that the thing his son held most dear at the moment was a lowly Mudblood girl.  _Draco never was that clever.  I didn't think he would get this far.  Such a disobedient little boy._

He had reached his destination.  He opened the door and entered the room where Lord Voldemort was patiently waiting.  He told his master the news and a smile crossed his face.

"That was excellent work, Lucius.  Get the girl and hold her in the dungeons.  I hope your son becomes as efficient as you have been.  Of course, he has a higher purpose than yourself.  One that you have planned out."

Lucius just nodded in silent agreement.

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday.  You had come to pledge your loyalty to the Death Eaters and asked me what you could give me in return.  Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"`Bring me a child of your own paternity for me to use when he has turned sixteen.  You will teach him to hate and to scorn.  He will be the leader of the Death Eaters, and I will use him to kill Dumbledore for he will know nothing, but death and destruction'."

A/N: Well…That's All Folks!!! For now anyway.  I hope you liked this chapter and the way it ended.  In the next chapter: Draco's purpose and history is explained further,  Hermione and Draco discuss what happened in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron continue to act like jerks.  Thanks you again to those who have reviewed previous chapters.  I hope that you R/R, please!  Enjoy!!! J  

P.S.  If you see a fic called "A Little Song and Dance" sometime, its by me.  Would you give it a look and tell me what you think?  I promise you won't be disappointed.


	4. Tears of Sorrow

A/N:  OMG!!! 15 reviewers!  I feel like a little girl on Christmas Morning.  Well, thanks is given to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, & Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic!  I love you all for your reviews.  

Hope you like the next chapter.  I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter.

Disclaimer:  These characters are owned and operated by the Great J.K. Rowling.  I am simply a fan.  Nobody important.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 4:  Tears of Sorrow_

Hermione lay face down on her wet pillow crying.  She didn't understand why Harry and Ron were being so mean to her.  She had never done anything to cause them pain or grief.  The appearance of girlfriends within their close knit group had put a strain on their friendship, but she never would have believed that it would end it all-together.  They didn't even care if they hurt her feelings anymore.  It was simply none of their concern and they acted like it never was.  This thought brought fresh tears and made her cry harder.  Her mind was working overtime to find where she had gone wrong.  She didn't know how she could be friends with someone for five years and still not know them very well because she had obviously missed something about Harry and Ron.  What was making them act this way?

She gasped and forced herself to stop crying.  She crawled out of her four-poster bed and crossed her room to the window.  Having been made a prefect, she had her own room in the Gryffindor dormitory.  She gazed out across the grounds at the beautiful night sky.  The trees in the Forbidden Forest looked as if they were reaching to touch the glittering, diamond stars embedded in the vast black velvet.  Suddenly, a shooting star floated out of the breathtaking scene.  Hermione watched it and remember the muggle tradition to make a wish.  She took a deep breath, realizing that it couldn't hurt.  _I wish that I could find someone for me.  _That made her think of Draco.

Draco.  Draco Malfoy.  The boy that had been her enemy for the past five years was the same boy that had sat across from her on the train and offered her comfort without anything asked in return.  She surely had been wrong about him.  She had misjudged him more than any one person could be.  She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  _I have a found enemies in my friends, and a friend in an enemy.  I just hope that my enemy continues to be my friend._  Draco had been so nice to her today.  Almost as if he was trying to make up for everything he had done to her in the past.  _I never realized he had it in him._  But then, there were many things about Draco that she didn't notice until today.  She had never noticed how handsome he was.  His silver, blonde hair that fell across his forehead in smooth pieces.  His stormy, gray eyes with silver flecks that shined when he was happy.  His pale, angular face with perfect cheekbones.  His lips and the way they looked when he smiled_.  I wonder what it would feel like for him to press his lips against mine.  AHH…WHAT AM I SAYING?? No matter how much he's changed, this is STILL Draco Malfoy!  I wonder what he's doing right now._

"What time is it anyway?"

She glanced over at her bedside table where her clock stood.  The numbers read 10:30 p.m.  _Draco's probably leading the first years back to their dorm._  Her eyes grew wide.  _The fight I had with Harry and Ron made me completely forget about my prefect duties.  Professor McGonagall is going to kill me!_

She took one look in her mirror and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.  Her eyes were still red.

"What's the matter, dearie?  Did a boy break your heart?" the mirror asked.

She ignored it and went racing out of her room and out of the tower.  She had to go find Harry.  She didn't mean to abandon her duties as prefect.  She exited through the portrait hold and went running down the corridor.  She turned a corner on the way to the Great Hall and ran directly into something.  She looked up from her position on the floor where she had fell and it was none other than-

"Draco!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had just finished taking the first years to the common room and explained where everything was located.  They had dispersed and the common room started to fill with students of other years.  Harry walked over to where Ron was sitting with Lavender and Ginny.

Ron looked up when Harry sat down.  "What's the matter?  Being a prefect got you down?"

"No, it's not that, Ron." Harry responded.  He looked over to where Ginny and Lavender were sitting.  They were talking animatedly about something else.  He looked back up at Ron with his eyes full of seriousness.  "Ron, Hermione didn't come back."

Ron wasn't affected by this statement.  "What do you mean she didn't come back?"

"I mean she didn't help come back to help me with the first years."

"But she loves the idea of being a prefect."

"Exactly.  I think we need to apologize to her."

Ron's eyes suddenly went cold.  "You can apologize to her if you want since you are a fellow prefect, but I have nothing to say sorry for."

"Ron, -"

"No, Harry.  If she wants to be around that filth, then I'm not going to be bothered by her."

The look in Ron's eyes made Harry stop his argument.  He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but some way he had to make the two of them come to terms.  They can't have been friends for this long to let something like Malfoy come between them.  _Why was she with Malfoy?_  And an even better question: _ Why was she defending him? _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione!  What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

Draco was shocked to be walking down the corridor when he approached the corner, something came flying around it and collided with him, knocking themselves down.  Getting a better look, he realized that the `something' was Hermione Granger.

She looked up at him from the floor, surprised written all over her face.  He was the last person she thought she would run into.

He offered her a hand and pulled her up from the floor.  He took a good look at her.  Her hair was messed from where it looked like she had been lying on it, and her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying for quite a while.  

"Thanks.  I was looking for Harry.  You wouldn't happen to have seen him, have you?"

"No, and why would you want to be looking for him?  After what he said to you in the Great Hall?"

She flinched at the mention of the earlier argument, but quickly composed herself.  "I was simply trying to find him to fulfill my prefect duties.  Has everybody left already?  Professor McGonagall is going to be furious with me."

He gave her a small smile.  "Yes, everybody's already gone back to their dorms.  However, if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about McGonagall."

She met his eyes and felt her own grow wide with shock.  "What?! Why?!"

He continued to smile.  "I told her that you weren't feeling well so you decided to go back to the dorms early.  She wasn't upset, just concerned for your well-being."

Without thinking, she threw her arms around Draco's neck.  "Thank you for covering for me.  I didn't know what I was going to do."

Draco was stood frozen for a moment, befuddled by her actions, before wrapping his own arms around her waist.  A sudden thought occurred to him.

She drew back after she had felt his arms go around her.  She had enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms, and wouldn't mind getting lost in that feeling.  She drew back because she didn't want to get caught up in a falsehood.  They were nothing more than friends.

Draco took her by the hand and led her down a corridor and into an unused classroom.  He turned and faced her before sitting down in an old chair. 

She looked at him with a confused expression at him having led her here.  She waited for him to speak hoping for an explanation at why they were there.

He motioned for her to sit opposite him in a chair matching his.  While watching her take a seat, he began to speak.  "I'm glad I ran into you.  I was going to look for you anyway because I wanted to talk to you."

She looked surprised at this information.  "What about?"

He suddenly looked serious.  "Tell me what happened in the Great Hall."

Tears filled her eyes as she rose from her seat and turned to leave, but he was quicker.

He jumped up and grabbed her shoulders holding her against him.  His voice came out soft and caring.  "Hermione, please tell me."

She turned to face him.  She peered into his eyes and saw them full of concern and something else she couldn't quite make out.  She resumed her seat and swallowed her tears.  Her voice came out just above a whisper.  "Harry and Ron no longer consider me a friend.  They told me themselves that since they saw me with you, they no longer wish for me to speak to them."

He looked distraught at her words.  "If you don't want me to be around you anymore, I'll understand."

"No!  If you leave me, then I'll have no one," she cried.  He nodded at her words and then mumbled something under his breath that she didn't catch.  "What did you say?"

"They don't deserve you."

She just looked down at the ground in front of her feet.  Just noticing how cold it was, she shivered.  She didn't have her robe, having left it in her room, and was wearing only a skirt and a short-sleeve blouse.

He saw her shiver and stood up to take off the cloak he was wearing.  He put it around her shoulders and clasped it at the opening.  He looked at her to find her watching him closely.

His kind gesture made her think back to her thoughts while in her room.  She definitely misjudged Draco Malfoy.  "Thank you."

"Your welcome."  He took his seat again and sat for a moment, studying her.  "If they hurt you again, I will kill them if want me to."

She was floored.  "There will be no killing!  I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself."

"Hermione, I just want to help.  If they do anything, anything at all, that hurts you, I will protect you.  Whatever happens, I will be here."

She choked back a sob.  He truly cared about her.  She didn't think anyone did.  "Thank you."  Looking for a way to change to subject, she looked around the room.  "Where exactly are we anyway?"

He gestured to the room with his bare arms.  "This is the old prefects common room.  They stopped using it when –"  He broke off.  She was staring at his arms.  He tried to hide them, but the damage had already been done.  She had seen.

She closed the space between them and kneeled in front of him.  Touching him gently, she lifted his arm to look closer at what she had seen.  On each arm, three red slashes stood out against his pale, alabaster skin reaching from his wrist to the crook of his elbow.  She looked up into his face.  He was looking away from her, eyes full of shame.  "Draco, what happened to your arm?"

"I fell."

She now grew concerned and serious.  "Draco, who did this to you?  Please tell me.  I won't tell anyone else.  I'm just worried about you."

He finally looked into her eyes, his eyes were full of pain.  "Trust me.  You don't want to know about all the horrible things I've been through."

Her voice was calm and soothing.  "Draco, I just want to help," she said using his words.

He gave in.  "If you want to know, then I have to start at the beginning."

She nodded and gazed around the room and saw a couch.  She stood up from her spot on the floor and led him to the couch.  She sat down and he sat next to her.  She looked over at him to let him know she was listening.

"Usually, the first feeling that a child is able to distinguish is love.  The love they give and receive from their parents.  The only feeling I can remember was fear.  Fear of my father and fear of what my father would do to me if I didn't obey.  I didn't always believe in what we were doing was right, I was just taught to accept it.  I was taught to accept many things.  Like purebloods are above all else.  For as long as I can remember, I was taught to hate.  Hate for muggles, hate for mudbloods, hate for anything that was good or untouched by evil.  My father was an sympathetic teacher.  He didn't believe that little boys should be disobedient so every time I wouldn't obey I would be punished.  Sometimes I would be whipped and beaten to where I had to lay on my bed to heal for weeks."  At this, Hermione gasped and put her hand on Draco's shoulder which had started to shake.  "Sometimes I would be locked up for weeks at a time without food to eat until I obeyed.  My father was training me to learn the Dark Arts.  I had to learn how to use all the Unforgivable Curses by the time I was ten.  By the time I had came to my first year at Hogwarts, the only things I knew were hate, fear, and evil.  I was full of loathing and selfishness.  I never knew love or compassion or even friendship.  That's when I met you three.  You made me see what I had been missing for all those years.  The way you would sacrifice your life for each other, for love and friendship.  That just made me hate you even more than I already did.  Sometimes I wish I could go back to my ignorance, but I know that I never could."  He looked down at the ground at his final words.  He was trying to hide the tears that were slipping down his cheeks.

Hermione was speechless.  Not only was she grateful at that moment for her own parents, but Draco Malfoy was crying in front of her.  She reached out and pulled him to her, encircling him with her arms.  "I'm sorry, Draco."  Her own eyes were beginning to fill with tears.  "I never knew."

"How could you?  It's not your fault.  It doesn't matter anymore." He returned her embrace by slipping his arms around her waist while laying his head on her shoulder.

"It still doesn't explain how you got the slashes on your arms."

"Oh, that's my punishment from my father for refusing to become a Death Eater."  He gave a mirthless chuckle through his tears.  He sat back up and wiped his face with the back of his hand.  He leaned against the back of the couch looking at her.  "Well, enough about me.  I'm sorry to have kept you for so long.  It's probably really late by now.  We should head back."

She leaned against him, her head upon his chest and her arms around his waist.  "Draco, I'm proud of you."

He couldn't respond to her words for they had brought fresh tears to his eyes.  No one had ever said that they were proud of him.  They stayed like that, crying in each other's arms, until they both fell asleep.  

A/N:  Yeah!!! I'm finished!  So what did you think?  I knew that under all that gorgeous exterior and rough attitude that Draco really is just a sensitive soul.  I hope that you liked this chapter as much as I like writing it.  I know that everybody's crying in this chapter, but I promise that the next one will be happier.  I know I said I would explain Draco's purpose, but I don't really have an idea yet so maybe the next chapter.  Please R/R even if you didn't like it.  Ideas are welcome!  If you like the way I write, please go check out my original fiction.  *Shameless Promotion*  Enjoy!


	5. Opened Eyes

A/N:  Wow!  I have 21 reviewers!  Well thanks is given to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, & lilpinkbunny!  I'm just glad that all of you like my story!  Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please R/R if you do…on with the story!

Disclaimer:  The Great J.K. Rowling owns all these characters.  I'm simply a fan who manipulates them for my own enjoyment. *grins evily*

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 5:  Opened Eyes_

Draco blinked his eyes open against the bright light.  He looked around the room.  Sunlight was pouring in from the high windows near the ceiling_.  I must have fallen asleep.  What am I doing in here anyway?_

At that moment, Draco heard a muffled "mmm" and felt something move against his chest.  He looked down at what he was holding in his arms.  A sleeping Hermione was snuggled against him and had her arms around his waist.  He smiled as he recalled the way they had opened up to each other last night.  It had been hard to get all those things off his chest, but he felt better knowing that he had told someone.  Hermione had been so comforting and understanding.  He peered at her sleeping face.  _She's so beautiful when she sleeps, like an angel.  If I don't watch out, I might fall in love with her._  He remembered her words from the night before.  _Draco, I'm proud of you._

She began to stir against him.  She mumbled something that sounded a lot like "where am I?" before pushing herself off of him.  She raised her head and met his eyes.

"Draco, where are we?"

"Where we were last night."

"What time is it?"

Draco glanced down at his watch before answering.  "It is 6:45 in the morning."

"We've been sleeping here all night?"

"Seems that way since I just woke up as well."

She crawled out of his lap and stood up from the couch.  She stretched her arms out causing his cloak to fall to the floor.

He bent down and picked his cloak off of the floor and wrapped it back around her arms.  He pulled it to the front and redid the clasp to secure it on her shoulders covering her form.

She shuddered as his fingers brushed against the bare skin on her arm.  She cast her eyes up and met his gazing down on her.  His eyes softened as they continued to peer into each other's eyes.  Her eyes were full of wonder because something just clicked.  At that moment, she knew_.  All the things we shared last night have made us different people.  I should have realized that he could never have been so full of hatred by himself.  He truly has changed, and so have I.  Because of him._  She drew a shuddering breath and her voice came out as a whisper.  "Thanks, but won't you be needing it back?"

He chuckled.  "No, you keep it for a while.  I have others I can use."

"Well, I guess we should be heading back.  People will start coming down for breakfast soon."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

They continued to stand there.  His arms on the cloak around her shoulders, eyes never leaving the other's.  Neither one made any move or indication that they ever wanted to leave the room.  The silence was not deafening, but calming like the peacefulness after a storm.

She suddenly reached up and pulled him against her with her arms going around his neck.  He returned the embrace.  She leaned up to whisper in his ear.  "I will always be here."

With that, she turned to leave, not glancing back.  She knew he had changed her for the better.  Whatever happened, she would continue to protect him.  He had showed her another side of himself.  That side was caring and vulnerable; showing signs of the little boy he once was before his father had broken his spirit and replaced it with hate.  She wanted to keep him in her arms forever so nothing bad would ever hurt him again.  The last punishment given to him by his father seemed to have broken him to the point of reforming.  He had ceased to exist as a person filled with hatred.  She knew now, like she had realized a few moments ago.  She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room by himself.  

Last night, he had went to Hermione's room to apologize to her for the way he had acted at the feast.  When he had knocked for several minutes, he opened the door and was shocked at what he found there.  Hermione wasn't there, but it look like she had been at one time.  None of her belongings had been touched, but the bed was a mess indicating someone had been there.  He walked into the room and looked around again.  _It's not like Hermione to not immediately unpack._  He shrugged and walked back across the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.  He would wait until the morning.

Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock.  He sat up in bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table.  He got out of bed and went about his usual morning routine.  When he was finished, he walked back across the hall to Hermione's room feeling certain that she would be there.  He knocked, but still no answer.  Once again, he went into the room.  Panic started to set in when he realized that she had not been back last night.  He made his way down to the common room and began waiting.  _If she misses a class, then something is definitely wrong._  He had not been waiting for more than fifteen minutes when the portrait hole swung open and Hermione crept in.  She was draped in a black cloak looking tired, yet peaceful at the same time.  She started to creep towards the staircase when Harry made his way over to her.  He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.  

"Hermione! Where were you all night?!"

"Harry?  Oh Harry!  I'm so sorry that I backed out on you last night with prefect duties."

"It's okay, Hermione.  But, you didn't answer my question."

She started to shift on her feet.  "I was studying and I fell asleep."

He was not convinced, but decided to dismiss it and move to why he wanted to see her in the first place.  He darted his eyes away from her face for a moment before returning to look at her.

"Hermione, look.  I don't know what came over me yesterday.  I guess I just saw you with Malfoy, and I got jealous because I thought you were friends with him now instead.  I know that Ron and I have girlfriends now, but you're still our best friend.  I can't speak for Ron, but I can speak for myself.  Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is I'm –"

During his long apology, his eyes had traveled down her cloak and came to rest on something he did not like at all.  He looked back up at her, his eyes livid with anger and his face burning with rage.  She looked confused.

"Yes, Harry?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING A SLYTHERIN CLOAK?!?  YOU WERE OUT WITH _HIM_ LAST NIGHT WEREN'T YOU?!?  I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT RON WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU!!!  With that, he turned from her and made his way out of the portrait hole.  

"Wait, Harry!!  You don't understand!  He's changed!!!"

But Harry wasn't listening for he no longer had a friend named Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco trudged back to his dormitory with a new outlook on life.  He finally had someone that would listen to him and not make fun of him.  He had a true friend and companion.  Hermione had even cried with him last night and opened up to him as well.

His eyes were truly opened.  He saw how beautiful Hermione was both as a woman and as a person.  _No wonder Potter and Weasley had kept her so close to them all these years.  They thought that if anyone else found out what she was really like, they would try and take her away from them._

They were friends now, but he knew he had feeling for her.  It would just take time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione lay on the floor next to the portrait hole crumpled in tears.  She could not believe that someone she had called her best friend had simply walked away from her.  She quieted her racking sobs and pulled herself up off the ground.  She continued to cry silently as she climbed the stairs to her room.  She had classes to go to and would have to think about this later.

Truly, her eyes had been opened.  Opened to her love for Draco and the need to protect him, and opened to her friends' blindness when she needed them the most.

A/N:  Sooo…what do you think?  Well I know its kind of a short chapter, but its very important.  It is in a transition period.  I wrote this in College Algebra to if you want to know the truth.  I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it if so…PLEASE R/R. thank you!  Enjoy! Au Revoir!

Next chapter: Will something happen between Draco and Hermione?  Will Harry and Ron finally come around and see that Draco had changed?  Will Lucius and Voldemort reappear and start to carry out the plan?  Come back and find out!


	6. Dark Waters

A/N:  I'm so, SO sorry for how long this chapter took to write.  I must say though that it is the best one so far.  It took a long time because I wanted to get it perfect because this chapter is vital to the plot.  Well, enough about that.  If you want to know more, read the chapter and R/R PLEASE!!!  Thank you to all my reviewers:  Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, and thewhitediablo!  Your reviews have made this story possible!  Now, on with the story!  Hope you enjoy!!!

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 6:  Dark Waters_

"McNair, so glad to see you could join us.  We were starting to wonder what was keeping you."

McNair took a seat across from Lucius.  They were seated in the parlor of Malfoy Manor.  They were accompanied by Lord Voldemort.  McNair looked up as he spoke and nodded politely with each acknowledgment.  "Malfoy.  My Lord."

Since Lord Voldemort did not indicate any interest in speaking, Lucius took charge of the arranged meeting.  "I suppose you are wondering why you have been called here."

"I have.  What will you have me do?"

"You have been commanded to perform a task that will decide the future of the Death Eaters.  I'm sure you are aware of the importance of my son, Draco."

"Yes, I am."

"Then you know that he has been raised to become the successor to Lord Voldemort and leader of the Death Eaters.  He has been trained to hate all below him and love nothing.  He knows the ways to create destruction and death, and is able to instrument fear in the hearts of his enemies.  His entire life has been leading up to this moment in time, beginning his legacy.  I have taught him everything I know and, Lord Voldemort himself, has hand-picked him from the day he was born."

"I know this already.  It still does not get to the point of my being here."

"Yes, yes, I'm getting there.  Besides, there's no reason to get all hissy."

"I was NOT hissy!"

"Anyway, after all that I've done for Draco, he defied me.  This past summer on his sixteenth birthday, he was to receive the Dark Mark and start his life as a Death Eater.  I went to him that day to see if he was ready to be accepted within Lord Voldemort's circle.  He blatantly refused to bear the mark and take the oath.  He said he shuddered at the thought of following in his father's wake.  I was so taken aback that I proceeded to give him the worst thrashing of his life to which he still bears scars."  Lucius smirked with malice at this last statement.  "And yet, he still refused."

"But his destiny has already been laid in front of him, does he not understand that?"

"Oh, he understands.  A little too well, if you ask me.  That is why he must be forced.  That's where you come in."

At this, McNair gave a cruel grin and sat up to listen intently.  Forcing was his specialty.  "I'm happy to help."

"Of course, you will not be forcing him directly.  Draco is too vital for that.  He must be manipulated into acting in our favor."  Lucius leaned forward in his chair, his eyes were glittering with malevolence.  "There is a girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes.  A little mudblood named Hermione Granger."

"What is your son doing associating with such filth?"

"I'm not sure.  All I know is that Draco has strong feelings when he is around her."

"How do you know of his feelings for her?  Who is your source?  Are they trustworthy?"

"I have no source.  I cast a charm on my son called the Enlightess Charm.  I'm able to watch Draco through a mirror, and the mirror lights up when his feeling are strong.  The mirror is almost blinding when he is around her, and it is not feelings of hatred.  This is how I found out about the girl.  Even Draco has not yet admitted to himself that he has these feelings for the mudblood.  He doubts himself and is unsure of her reaction to him because of what he once was.  He believes he has changed.  But I know the truth.  I know that he is the same person I made him become.  The same person I trained him to be."

"I'm still not seeing the relevance of all this in the reason I am here."

"You wouldn't, would you?"

McNair looked puzzled at this statement.  Lucuis decided to push forward in the conversation.

"Your job, McNair, is to kidnap the girl and hold her captive in the dungeons beneath the house.  Once Draco sees that he will be risking her life, he will give in.  If he continues to refuse, you will kill her in front of him."

"I see.  Then I best be on my way."  With that, he rose from his seat to leave bowing to Lord Voldemort and nodding to Lucius before going towards the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room before dinner.  He had just gotten back from class, and he wanted some time to think.  After what happened last night, he had been trying to sort out his feeling for Hermione all day.  He didn't know where to begin.  He felt confident that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't laugh at him, but did that make them friends?  They had slept in the arms of one another.  Did that make them more than friends?  It was all very confusing and was making him dizzy just thinking about it.  One thing was certain, they were no longer enemies.  _Maybe I'll just wait and sort this out later.  No! I have to think about it now.  Before I see her at dinner.  _

Maybe he just didn't want to admit to himself that he had feelings for her.  He had become so used to being a playboy and casting girls aside without a single thought that he had forgotten that girls were people, too.  But Hermione wasn't just any girl.  She was easily the most beautiful and smartest girl at Hogwarts, possibly that Draco had ever set eyes on.  He knew he wanted her, but not like the others.  He wanted to take her away from Potter and Weasley and protect her.  He knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and therefore hurting himself.  When he had seen her run out of the Great Hall, it had broken his heart to see her in tears.  That's why he went to look for her, so he could talk to her about what had happened.  He knew it hadn't been his place, but he thought that she would tell him anyway.  And she had.  The connection they shared wasn't like the ones he had with other girls.  He hadn't even talked to them, just screwed them and kicked them out of his room. 

He would do anything for her.  Anything to make her happy, and bring a smile to her face.  He grinned as the thought of her smiling at him last night was brought back to his mind.  He knew he would sacrifice his own life to save hers.  It was at that moment that it dawned on him.  _I'm in love with Hermione Granger.  Great, NOW what am I going to say to her at dinner?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was sitting in her room putting the last touches on her Charms homework before heading down to dinner.  Since Harry had told Ron about the cloak incident, most of the Gryffindors had stopped speaking to her.  Her old roommates, Lavender and Parvati still spoke to her as well as Ginny, but most of the guys thought she had committed high reason.  She took this all in with a grain of salt because she knew she had Draco now.  

She wouldn't have been able to handle it if she had to go it alone.  _But I'm not alone._  She was looking forward to seeing him at dinner and hoped to speak to him afterward.  She didn't know what about; she just knew she wanted to be alone with him again.  When he was alone with her, he did not put up the façade of being a spiteful, snobby boy.  Instead, he became an enchanting and handsome young man that was battling with himself internally and seemed to be as smart and clever as herself.  That man was the man she was in love with.  Not the money or the name, but the person.  The Draco Malfoy that sometimes could be so vulnerable that she wanted to put her arms around him and protect him forever from the world.  The Draco Malfoy that had cried in front of her without shame because of the pain and abuse he was forced to endure from his father.  The Draco Malfoy that had held her in his arms when they fell asleep together on the couch.  The Draco Malfoy that had emanated from under all that hate to refuse becoming a Death Eater like his father.  That was with who she had fallen in love.  With that last thought, she made her way out of her room and down to dinner.  _I can't wait to see him._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was thinking along the same lines when he left for dinner.  _I can't wait to see her._  But, he would have to .  If the Slytherins found out about him and Hermione being even just friends, they would tell his father.  After refusing to become a Death Eater, some had stopped speaking to him, but he was still a Slytherin and still had a reputation.  Though, if his father found out that he had befriended a muggle-born, he would kill her then kill Draco.

He couldn't let that happen.  So, to keep Hermione safe and protect her, he would have to continue teasing her and ignoring her in public.  _I hope she understands why I'm going to do this._

Crabbe and Goyle were behind him with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini as they all made their way to dinner.  As they turned the corner of a corridor, they came face to face with Hermione and two other Gryffindors Draco recalled being named Lavender and Parvati.  _Oh shit._

Draco and Hermione just stood there looking at each other.  Their counterparts waited in silence behind them.  As the moments passed by, Draco could feel the silence behind him grow tense, waiting for him to strike.  So, he did.

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't the little Mudblood.  What's the matter?  Did Potter and Weasley dump you the same day?  That's got to be a record."  Draco heard the other Slytherins snicker behind him.  _Well, that's over with.  Please let her understand._

Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes and Draco saw them.  She was furious.  He had played her for a fool and she had bought every word of it.  She would show him.  "Shut up, Malfoy!"

_No, no, no, no!  I wasn't supposed to hurt her.  She was supposed to  understand._  He watched helplessly as she walked away from him and in the direction of the Great Hall.  He waited a moment before following her, leading his housemates to dinner.  All the while, tossing things over and over in his head.  _I WILL make this up to her._

Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  Ginny looked up and across from her at a tearful Hermione.  "Hermione, is something wrong?  Did somebody say something to you?"

Lavender and Parvati joined them at the table.  Ginny glanced up at them, an unasked question in her eyes.  They just silently shook their heads and proceeded to eat the meal.  Ginny just nodded and went back to the conversation she had been having with Harry.  She knew that her boyfriend and her brother were not speaking to Hermione, but she thought that they were acting very childish.  She just sighed inwardly to herself.  _I wish that they would go back to being friends.  Hermione seems miserable without them, and no matter how much they deny it, they miss her.  I wish I could do something._

Hermione gazed down at her empty plate as if it held all the answers to the universe.  _I have been a fool to think that he actually cared about me.  _

Draco came into the Great Hall and sat down in his usual seat.  As soon as the others with him began to pile their plates with food, his eyes searched out the room to fall on a certain beautiful, brunette Gryffindor.

Hermione felt eyes upon her.  She lifted her gaze upward and came to lock on two gray eyes.  _Now what does he want?  Hasn't he already insulted me enough?_ She looked closer at him.  He seemed to be mouthing something to her.  She could barely make the out.  _I'm sorry._  She was astounded.  She must have looked that way because Ginny looked back up to ask her again if there was something wrong.  But, Hermione didn't respond.  Her eyes never left Draco as he turned to reach in his pocket.  He drew out a chain and let it dangle in front of him, interlacing it between his fingers.  Her hand instinctively went inside her own pocket to finger her half of the chain.  _He must want to speak to me._  She let her gaze fall away from his piercing one and gave a nod in his general direction.  _He's got an awful lot of explaining to do._

After dinner was over, Hermione got up first and headed in the direction of the room they had spent the night in.  She wanted to clear her head before she saw Draco.

He followed her soon after.  He paced himself for her reaction.  _Please don't let her hate me.  I don't think I could bear it._  He slowly entered the room and met a sullen-faced Hermione.

"Draco, I don't know what has come over you, but need I remind you that I am no idiot and unlike your other girls, I will no longer play your games."

"Hermione, please – " he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Draco.  I will not be made a fool of.  And to think, I defended you to Harry.  I am so ashamed of myself."

"Hermione, you don't understand."  He was beginning to grow impatient.

"Understand what?  That you were using me?  That you were trying to make me feel sorry for you so I would sleep with you?  I think I understand it quite well.  If you'll excuse me, I've had enough of this.  I'm leaving."

She made to go around him towards the door, but he was too quick.  His arm shot our and grabbed her, spinning her around and pushing her against the wall next to the door.  He was standing close and his face was only a foot away from hers.  He looked enraged.  "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A MOMENT!?!"

The look on his face was enough to keep her from moving and keep her silent.

"I'm not using you.  I have too much respect for you to do that.  I did it to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes.  What did you think would happen if the other Slytherins found out?  They would tell my father."  She looked as if she still didn't understand.  He raised his hand to her cheek and set his face into a solemn expression.  "Then he would come and kill you.  I could never let that happen."

She gasped and her eyes filled again with tears.  She never thought that being friends with Draco would be a danger to her life.  At the same time, she was touched by his concern for her.

His eyes softened at the sight of her tears.  He hated being the one to cause them even though it had not been directly.  He let his thumb slip upward and he gently brushed them away.  "Please don't cry.  Nothing will happen.  I will protect you."

She peered into his eyes, suddenly very aware of how close he was to her.  Her body responded to his presence and she stopped crying.

They both moved at the same time and their lips crashed together in an earth-shattering kiss.  The love flowing into the kiss was as powerful as a waterfall as it deepened in passion.  Hermione locked her arms around his neck as Draco pulled her up against him and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Her fingers intertwined in his hair as his tongue caressed her bottom lip.

Hermione felt herself getting lost in the kiss thinking _this is heaven_ when suddenly it was over.  She opened her eyes and saw a stunned Draco standing in front of her.  She spoke once she regained her voice.  "What's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

A faint blush was creeping on Draco's cheeks as he darted his eyes from hers.  He suddenly looked like an embarrassed, little schoolboy.  "I think I'm in love with you."

Now it was her turn to look stunned.  It was true that she loved him as well, but she never thought that he would return that love.  She composed herself before speaking.  "Good."

"Good!?!  That's all you can say?"

"No, that's not all I can say.  I was going to say `Good.  Because I'm in love with you'."  The last part she said with a smile.

Draco's face lit up like it was Christmas morning.  He grabbed her up in his arms and rained kisses down upon her face.  He had never been happier.

They soon left that room and went their separate ways.  Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower with a smile on her face.  _He loves me, and I love him._  She entered the portrait hole and passed by the common room.  She headed straight for the stairs and went straight to her room.  Not even Harry and Ron could impair her good mood.

She opened the door to her room and went in.  She gathered her books and sat down on the bed.  It had only been the first day and she already had loads of homework.  She had finished her Charms work earlier so she started on her homework for Transfiguration.  She had not been working on it for more than twenty minutes when she was abruptly disturbed by the sudden disappearance of a painting in her room.  She stood up from her bed and studied the spot where the painting had been.  A passageway had been revealed and a person was standing in it.

"Draco!"

"Shhh!!  Keep it down!"

"What are you doing here?  How did you get here?"

"I know this castle better than Filch.  I knew this secret passage led to a Gryffindor prefect bedroom.  I was hoping that it was you and not Harry, and I was right."  He walked up to her and gathered her in his arms then pressed a soft, tender kiss against her lips.

She didn't protest, but once he pulled away she put on a fake pout.  "I have homework to do."

He laughed at her.  "I know, I have the same homework."  He countered her with sad eyes.  " I just missed you."

It was her turn to laugh.  "I missed you, too.  But I still have work to do and it's starting to get late."

He acted defeated as he gave her a final kiss and crawled back through the passageway.  "I love you," he called out behind him.

"I love you, too."

The painting reappeared and he was gone.  She settled back down and picked her homework up where she left off.  After an hour, she heard a noise behind her.  "I thought I told you I had work to do," she said before turning around.  The figure in front of her was definitely not Draco.  He was too big and his face was hidden by a hood.  She tried to scream, but found a Silencing Spell had been cast.  He bound her arms behind her with rope and took hold of her arm, pulling her towards the window.  He drew a letter from his cloak and tossed it on her bed before flying off with her into the night sky.

A/N:  So, what did you think?  I tried to make a lot happen in this chapter to make up for how long it took to write.  As you can see, many things have happened and this chapter is the longest so far.  All I can say for sure about the next chapter is that Draco will discover that Hermione is missing.  That's all for now.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading.  PLEASE R/R!!!!  Bye bye!


	7. The Discovery

A/N:  *creeps up very slowly* I'm so, SO sorry that it has been so long since I updated.  Please don't hit me!!!  It has just been hectic around here lately and there has been no time for chapter writing, but here it is.  I MADE time.  Less sleep, but it is now here.  Please be patient with me for I did not mean to be this long.  I'm up to 30 reviews now!  Wheee!!!  Thank you to all my reviewers: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory and SophieBabe!!!!!!!!!  You guys are the BEST!!  Especially the ones who have reviewed almost every chapter!  Kudos to all!!!!  Now, on with the story!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  All things recognizable come from the mind of J.K. Rowling!

****

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 7:  The Discovery_

Draco awoke the next morning from a fitful night of sleep.  He reached up to brush the hair from his eyes, and his hand came away wet.  He kicked off his tangled sheets and climbed out of the four-poster bed.  His room was silent in the early morning hours.  It gave him a feeling of foreboding.  He sat on the edge of the bed and thought back to what he had dreamed when he was sleeping.  

The dream that had awaken him seemed very real.  It had been more like a nightmare.  In it, he had been flying over an immense forest on his Firebolt with a sense of urgency.  He had been flying faster than he ever had before.  If he didn't get there in time, something horrendous would happen.  He arrived at a window and through it he saw a hooded man in a dark cloak holding a mirror that emitted a bright red light.  The man was yelling at a figure on the floor.  The dream Draco had squinted his eyes to make out who it was on the floor, but it had been too dark in the room.  The man whispered something to another man standing in the shadows that Draco had not seen.  The other man stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the figure up from the floor.  Draco could make out that it was a dark-haired girl.  Then, he watched in horror as the man bared her neck and pressed a dagger against it, pulling it across, and making a clean slit across her throat.  He tried to cry out to her, but no noise came from him.  The last image of the dream that had startled him awake had been the girl lying on the floor in a pool of blood.  

Draco shook thoughts of the dream out of his mind, and brought himself back to reality.  Suddenly, a shiver ran down his spine and he felt as if the room had dropped twenty degrees in temperature.  _Something's wrong._  He looked around his room and saw nothing out of place or missing.  He shook his head as he made his way to the window.  _Living with my father for all those years is starting to make me paranoid.  What am I saying?!  That would make ANYONE paranoid._  He gazed out of the window across the grounds of Hogwarts.  The coming storm was shadowing the light of dawn, making it seem like evening.  He decided that the day fit his mood.  

He _should_ have been happy.  He was to some extent, but that still didn't change things.  It was true that the girl he loved returned his love and they were together now, but he couldn't tell anyone and he had to continue to hate her.  _If my father ever found out, she would be in great danger.  He would certainly kill her.  That's why no one can know about us._  A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and fell down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it away.  _It is the only way I can keep her safe._     

He erased those thoughts from his mind and walked away from the window.  He crossed the room to his wardrobe and began getting dressed for breakfast.  Draco had a busy day ahead of him.  Not only did he have more classes today than any other day, being Quidditch captain of Slytherin, he was scheduled to begin tryouts this evening.  Since he only had one class with Hermione today, Care of Magical Creatures, he probably wouldn't see her much.  For the first time in his life, he was happy to have double classes with the Gryffindors.  Of course, he couldn't really BE with her, but he could at least see her.  He finished dressing in his robes and started down to breakfast.  It was early still, only about six, so he didn't expect that many people to be in the Great Hall.  

When he walked through the doors, he saw that he had been right.  He took his usual seat at the Slytherin table being the only one at that table.  There were three Hufflepuffs scattered across their table and one Ravenclaw seated at theirs.  He smirked at the empty Gryffindor table.  _I guess we know who is the laziest house_.  His feelings for Hermione did not change his perspective of Gryffindors.  He was still a Slytherin after all.  Just because he did not wish to devote the better years of his life to a dark wizard that should have kicked the can quite a long time ago, didn't mean that he did not posses the qualities of a Slytherin.  In fact, he had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione had been sorted into the wrong house.  She was as clever and cunning as a Slytherin.  

He started to flip through the pages of the book he had brought with him to breakfast.  When he found the page he wanted, he set it across from his plate that he had piled with pieces of toast and potatoes.  He read it as he started making his way through his plate.  The book, Diabolical Potions and How They Fit Into Your Plans,  had been given to him by Snape for extra reading in the class.  Draco had a true interest in potions and a talent for them that was matched only by Snape himself.  The page he was currently reading was about one called Menjareum.  This potion, given to a person, would make them transparent like a ghost, but it also had the ability to melt through solid objects.  Draco thought that this would be a good thing to have on hand.  Snape was very well aware of Draco's abilities, and he encouraged them.  He wasn't his favorite student for nothing.  Draco had been given special permission in the past to experiment making potions that were well above his year.  He had been successful in every attempt, and was hoping to maybe create some of his own this year.  

When he was through eating he looked at his watch, Care of Magical Creatures didn't start for another hour and a half.  He left the Great Hall and went back towards the Slytherin dormitories.  He muttered the password, "Snake Blood," and made his way to his room.  The one thing that was definitely worth being a prefect was being able to have your own room.  He stood at the door and said the password, "I hate my father."  He entered the room and grabbed his books for class.  He set the book he had been carrying on his desk for later inspection before he left.  He closed the door behind him and retraced his steps out of the dorms.  He wasn't in a hurry to get to his least favorite class, but he wanted to talk to Snape beforehand.  Snape told Draco to make arrangements with him about times to use his classroom for potion-making.  _I can't wait to begin making my own.  Maybe I will invent a useful new potion._  He thought about all the new potions he could make on his way to the dungeons.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Urghh."

Hermione groaned as she struggled to open her eyes.  A sharp pain was digging into her spine and she felt sore all over her body.  Why do I feel like I've been in a triathlon?  Upon opening her eyes, thoughts of the night before came rushing back to her.  She remembered being taken from her room and trying to get away before her abductor had knocked her out.  The sight in front of her was enough to make her very scared.  

She had been locked in a small cell enclosed in bars.  The cell was in a dark dungeon that seemed to go on for miles in each direction.  The location she had been taken to obviously had a vast underground.  She squinted her eyes in the dark, but she couldn't make out any other prisoners in the cells surrounding hers.  Apparently, she was alone for the time being.  

She rolled off of what was pushing into her back to discover it had been a jagged rock.  She decided to try out her legs and walk around to see if she could spot anything else.  She shakily stood up and crossed to the door of her cell.  She didn't see anything that would help her figure out who had captured her.  She wondered if this had anything to do with Harry.  He was always the one that had somebody after him.  This was all new to her.  She turned away from the door and went to sit against the wall.  She reached into her pocket.  _Damn!_  She had left her wand on top of her desk.  She leaned her head back until it touched the wall and closed her eyes.  There was nothing she could do to get out of here on her own.  _I wonder if anybody even knows that I'm gone yet.  I wonder if Draco knows.  I hope he's okay._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was hoping that the storm would be bad enough to cancel Care of Magical Creatures.  It was just his luck that the storm had held out long enough for him to attend that class.  He had arrived on time followed by the rest of the Slytherins, but the Gryffindors were already standing outside of Hagrid's house.  He came to a stop opposite of the two Gryffindors he hated the most.  Crabbe and Goyle were standing directly behind him, and Hagrid had not yet come out to start class.  

He threw a glare in their direction and placed his trademark smirk on his face.  "Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel?  I heard you two both have girlfriends now.  How much did you have to pay to get them to go out with you?"

Ron's face was turning red.  "Shut your face, Malfoy.  We're not the ones that have to pay for our girlfriends.  Unlike you."

"Well, I guess not since you don't have enough money to buy decent robes let alone anything else.  Then she must be the ugliest girl in the whole school to go out with you," Draco retorted.  At his words, a cry came from one of the Gryffindor girls.  He presumed her to be the girlfriend of Ron.

Harry took a step towards Draco.  "Why don't you leave our girlfriends alone?  They haven't done anything to you.  We're the ones that you have your fight with."

"Well, I'm just making them see how stupid they are for going out with a couple of prats like you two."  Draco took a step towards Harry.

Harry looked like he wanted to pound Draco's face with his fist, but he was restraining himself next to Ron.

Ron looked like he could do worse than Harry if given the chance.  He looked Draco straight in the eye and his voice sounded as if it could cut glass.  "Malfoy.  Leave.  Hermione.  Alone."  

Draco let out a little chuckle.  "And if I don't?"

Ron had a dangerous glint in his eyes.  "Then, we'll have to make you."

Draco let his voice drop to a violent whisper.  "Don't you ever, EVER threaten me again.  Or else you'll find out what being a Malfoy means." 

Ron had no time to respond for at that moment, Hagrid came out of his door with a crate in hand.  He gave Draco a last glare and turned his attention to the class.

Draco didn't understand why Harry and Ron were being so protective of Hermione when they weren't even speaking to her.  He figured they were still loyal to her though because she was still a Gryffindor, and had at one time been their friend.  _But I swear that if they hurt her again, I will make them pay._ With that last thought, he directed his attention to the class.

Throughout the class, he kept sneaking glance over to the group of Gryffindors and he didn't see Hermione amongst them.  _I wonder where she is.  She NEVER misses class.  Something serious must have come up._  He made a mental note to try to find her later.

His classes passed that day without any significance, and by dinner he was seriously worried about Hermione.  He had popped into the library in between classes and asked Madam Pince if she had seen Hermione.  She had responded a quick no and bustled by him muttering about work to be done.  He had checked in with Madam Pomfrey to see if she was there, but she wasn't.  He had even asked a Hufflepuff if she had been in class, and the Hufflepuff said that she hadn't seen Hermione all day.  He had finished with Quidditch tryouts before dinner, and he decided to use the secret passage to get into her room immediately after dinner.  If he didn't find her there, he was going straight to Professor Dumbledore.

When the table was cleared, Draco stood from his seat and made a beeline out of the Great Hall.  He made a few quick turns to make sure that he wasn't being followed before ducking into an unused classroom and closing the door behind him.  He waited a moment for any sounds before crossing to the opposite wall of the room.  A portrait was hanging there of a man dressed in sapphire blue robes.  He had a pointed blue hat on his head and he greeted Draco with a smile.

"Ah, the young man who wished to get into the Gryffindor prefect dorms.  Back again I see.  The person you wish to see must be very special."

"Yes, she is.  I'm sorry, but I can't stay to chat.  It is imperative that I get to her room."

The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall, and Draco climbed through it.  He made his way through the passage at a near run.  _Please let her be in there.  _He arrived at the end of the passage.  He reached up to knock on a certain stone three times and the wall in front of him disappeared to reveal a hole.  He stepped out of the hole into the room he knew to be Hermione's.  He glanced around the room, and noticed that it had not changed in any way since he had been there last night.  _She's not here.  Where is she?_

He walked around the room to take everything in.  He noted that the window was open and had been opened for some time since the area surrounding it was wet.  It must have been opened either before or during the storm earlier in the day and left open.  Then, he saw it.  An envelope lying on top of the bed with one word scrawled on it.  _ Draco.  _He grabbed it and ripped it open to the letter inside.

_Draco,_

_I have taken your precious little mudblood for safekeeping.  Why you want to lower yourself to such filth, I have no idea.  Have I not taught you no better than that?  You disgust me to even look upon her with anything else but pure loathing.  She does not even deserve half of the man that you will be._

_Your decision to not join our ranks has greatly saddened me.  However, it is in the best interest of everyone to change your mind.  Lord Voldemort wishes to express your own importance to you.  If you ever want to see the mudblood again, you might want to reconsider your choice.  If you continue to refuse, she will be killed.  You are very lucky because the Dark Lord does not give second chances._

_Father_

Draco gasped as he strung the contents of the letter and the memory of the dream together.  He burst out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him with the letter still grasped in his hand.  He paid no attention to the people staring at him in the Gryffindor common room as he shot out of the portrait hole.  Draco sprinted through the corridors and up stairs until he came to a familiar gargoyle statue.  "Ice Mice," he shouted.  He ran up the moving staircase and ran through the door without bothering to knock.  

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and Professor McGonagall was seated in front of him.  They both stopped their conversation and snapped their heads up when Draco Malfoy came rushing through the door.  

Dumbledore stood up with concern lining his face as he gazed at Draco trying to catch his breath.

"Professor…Dumbledore –" he managed to get out in between breaths.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?  What is wrong?"

Draco held up the letter in his hands.  "Hermione's been kidnapped!!!"

A/N:  Okay, for those of you who think I write cliffhangers on purpose, I don't it just happens that way.  Well, that's the end of another chapter.  I hope this one is of the same caliber that the others were.  This one is good, but not so much as the last one.  But that's okay because this chapter is just about finding out that Hermione is missing.  The next one will be loads better, I promise.   So, what do you think is going to happen???  I'm open to ideas or suggestions if you have them.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	8. The Prophecy

A/N:  I feel so loved!!! *bows down to all the reviewers* Thank you! Thank you!  Thank you SOOOO MUCH!!!!!  Thanks to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, and Random Anonymous Person!!!  Thanks for all your feedback, it has made this story possible!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I keep forgetting to put these things up.  I disclaim everything.  Everything recognizable from the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K.

**What Once Could Never Be:**

****

_Chapter 8: The Prophecy_

Draco finally caught his breath as disbelief began to settle in.  He moved across the office to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk not occupied by Professor McGonagall.  He decided he had better sit down before his legs gave out.  His mind was running a million miles a minute as thoughts raced through his head.  _This is all my fault.  Is she okay?  Will he really hurt her?  I hope he hasn't yet.  I need to do something.  This is all my fault._

Dumbledore was looking at the young man in front of him with an unreadable expression.  He knew that Draco had been through very difficult times in the summer months before returning to Hogwarts.  The headmaster had been very pleased when it seemed like Hermione and him were becoming friends maybe even more.  He had no idea that it would lead to this.  The book said it would happen soon, so Professor Trelawney had told him.  He had to be sure.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you discover that Miss Granger is missing?"

Draco was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of Dumbledore's voice.  "I'm sorry, sir, could you repeat that?  I wasn't listening."

"How did you discover Miss Granger's disappearance?"

Draco shifted in his seat.  He wasn't sure about telling the headmaster that he had found a way to sneak into Hermione's room so he decided to take a safer route.  "Well, I figured something was wrong since she didn't show up to any of her classes today.  When I got back from dinner, an owl delivered me this."  He handed the letter that was still firmly grasped in his hand to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took the letter and read its contents.  He silently shook his head before looking back up to meet Draco's eyes.  He turned his attention to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall had stayed silent during this interchange out of sheer shock that her favorite student had been kidnapped.  She finally spoke making Draco realize that she was still in the room.  "What are we going to do?"

Professor Dumbledore looked stern and solemn.  "Minerva, will you please leave us?  I need to inform Mr. Malfoy of what must be done."

Professor McGonagall silently nodded her head before making her way out of the office leaving Draco and Dumbledore behind.

Draco had once again become quiet as he replayed Dumbledore's words in his head_.  …what must be done?  Does he know something about this that I don't?_

"Mr. Malfoy, come with me."  

Dumbledore stood up from his desk and made his way to a small door off to the side.  He opened it to reveal a small, cozy room.  It was decorated in colors from all four houses and a large Hogwarts banner hung over the large, stone fireplace.  There were two chairs on either side of a table in the center of the room, and the walls were lined with bookcases full to the brim.  Dumbledore indicated that he wanted Draco to sit at the table.  Draco sat down as he watched Dumbledore walk to one of the bookcases.  He skimmed across the titles of the books before choosing one and bringing it back to the table.  He sat across from Draco and set the book in between them.  Draco read the title of the book and felt an unsettling feeling make its way into his stomach.  Undeniably Accurate Prophecies in the Magical World.  

"Mr. Malfoy, how much do you know about Divination?"

"Well, I've been taking it since third year, and I guess I'm pretty good at it.  My mother says that we have Seer genes in the family.  I know that it's one of the most imprecise branches of magic."

"That is correct, Mr. Malfoy.  However, I must say that certain parts of it are not imprecise at all.  The book that we have in front of us is what we have been using to track the future for the last twenty years.  It is the only copy in existence and has never failed to be right.  This book predicted the fall of Voldemort to an infant boy and also his rebirth where he used that same boy."

"So, it tells us exactly what will happen in the future?"

"No, not exactly.  It more or less gives us hints and clues within prophecies that we have to apply knowledge to be able to calculate."

"What does all this have to do with Hermione?  Shouldn't we be doing something instead of worrying about the future and how to predict it?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Mr. Malfoy.  Hermione's future could be linked to something in this book.  Her future might already be decided."

Draco glanced down at the book with a look of horror on his face.  "What are you saying?  That Hermione is already _dead_?"

"I brought you here to show you.  I'm not sure, but I have strong suspicions.  Hermione's kidnapping might have something to do with what we have been waiting for since Voldemort has risen again."

Dumbledore opened the book and begain to flip through the ancient pages before resting on one.  He turned the book towards Draco and pointed to a line of text.  Draco read the line aloud.

**"Before the war between the dark and the light can be fought and won, it will begin after the bloodshed of one.  That one will be the lover of the dark, love of the light and will be taken by veil of the night.  The blood will be spilled by a relation of the dark, and it is only he who can save her even with the mark.  The fate of the magical world will rest on his shoulders and in his hands, only then can there be peace in the land."**

Draco looked back up to meet Dumbledore's gaze and noticed that the headmaster's eyes had lost there twinkle.  It was then that Draco knew that this book and this prophecy was something to take very seriously.  He didn't know what it meant, but was sure that Dumbledore would explain.

"We have been waiting for this prophecy to begin for some time since it will be the first event in the war between good and evil.  The war between the followers of Voldemort and everyone else.  I know this must be quite confusing for you especially at such a young age, but I will try to explain it to you as best as I can see how the puzzle pieces fit."

Draco nodded his head and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.  He was sure that this might take awhile.

"Hermione, I believe is the key to the prophecy.  The dark that it speaks of would be you, Mr. Malfoy.  As you know, your refusal to join your father as a Death Eater is isolating you from your destiny as your father has chosen for you.  This has been a wise decision, however you would not have thought to weigh the consequences because you did not think it would affect others.  Hermione being kidnapped is one of those consequences, but you could not have foreseen it.  She will most surely be killed if you continue to refuse, but only you can make the decision to save her.  If her blood is shed, then you will be on your own because the side of good cannot accept you with your destiny already set for you.  If you save her, then you have to join the dark side and fulfill your destiny unless you choose to change it.  But that can only be done if you so wish, and only if you become the dark.  Miss Granger's future hangs in the balance, and her life is in your hands."

Draco was shocked beyond words.  _How can I be so important to the future of the wizarding world?  I had no idea that my choice to not join Lord Voldemort would throw things out of balance.  Usually these things are reserved for Potter._  Just then, a question entered Draco's mind about the prophecy that had not been answered.  "What about the light?  It says that the one will be love of the light.  Who is the light?"

"The light is the one who has been chosen to lead the side of good in battle as he has done his entire life.  He thinks of the one as the sister he never had and loves her with a passion.  You know him quite well, in fact.  It is Mr. Potter."

"I should have known that Potter would play into this somehow.  This is quite a lot to take in all in one day."

"I know, but I felt that you would be able to handle it and make the decision that has the power to make everything right."

"Okay, so you're saying that if I don't save Hermione, the outcome of the war hangs in the balance and I can't be on either side as my destiny is right now?"

"Yes, that's right."

"But if I do save Hermione, I have to join the dark side and become a Death Eater to fulfill my destiny unless I change it?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What if I save Hermione, join Voldemort, and then find that I CAN"T change it?"

"That would be a risk you were willing to take in light of the sacrifices."

Draco shook his head vigorously.  "It seems to be a no-win situation to me.  Hermione dies or my father wins.  Either way, I lose."

"You don't have to lose.  You are in the position and have the power to save EVERYONE.  You just have to find a way.  Sometimes the best options are not always the most obvious.  I will admit that it will be a risk to your life, and that I cannot guarantee your protection while you are in the clutches of Voldemort.  I will try to keep you as safe as possible.  I can, however, assure you that I will be on your side whatever your decision."       

Draco just sat in silence knowing that he had many things to think about.  He nodded his head, and then rose from his place opposite Dumbledore to make his way out of the small room and out of the office.  He kept his head bowed, lost in thought, as he walked back to the Slytherin dormitory.  When he finally looked up, he was at the door, not remembering how he got there.  He went in, not stopping to talk to anyone on his way to his room.  He sat down hard on the bed and let himself fall back on the cushion.  He had no idea what to do.  He kept turning things over and over in his mind to uncover any small or minor detail that he might have missed that would help him make his choice.  Being late, he soon fell into a tumultuous sleep.

Breathing hard and drenched in cold sweat, he awoke and sat straight up in bed with the images of his dream ingrained in his mind.  It had been the same dream from the night before.  Only this time, he had clearly seen that the figure on the floor had been Hermione and she had been calling out to him.  He had been powerless as he watched her bleed to death.   Draco buried his head in his hands feeling the tears overcome him.  _I will NOT let her die.  I will join the dark side and she can go on living without me._  

Not wanting to let time go by for he knew his father would grow impatient, he scrambled around the dark room to prepare for his journey to the place he knew as home.  He didn't know what would await him when he got there, but he would do anything in his power to save Hermione.  Packed with certain supplies, Draco grabbed his cloak and his Firebolt.  He walked out of the dorms and made his way out of the castle.  When he arrived on the grounds, he mounted his broom and flew off into the gloomy night.

Dumbledore stood at a window watching with a knowing gaze upon his face.  _I just hope that he will be strong enough to save us all._

A/N:  Okay, I know this chapter is a little shorter than my others.  I apologize for this and the fact that it was up later than I anticipated.  One night while I was trying to go to sleep the rest of the plot popped into my head so I finally know where the story is going.  I'm going to say about 6 or 7 more chapters depending on if Draco cooperates.  The continual reference to `the one' might sound a little like The Matrix so I guess I will disclaim that.  This chapter was mainly about the introduction and explanation of the prophecy and how it will affect everyone.  The next one will go more into Draco's decision and what he is faced with upon arriving at Malfoy Mansion.  For those of you that feel a Harry/Ron/and even Hermione shortage, they will pop up in the next chapter.  I promise.  I hope you liked this chapter.  Enjoy!!!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Escape

A/N:  Wow!  2 chapters in 2 days!!! That's definitely got to be a record for me.  I want to thank all my reviewers including those for Chapter 8 even though it hasn't really been up long enough to get that many.  THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  I'm almost up to 50 reviews and you guys are the ones that have convinced me to keep writing.  I want to give out a special thanks to those who have reviewed more than once.  But all of you guys are the best!!!  Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person, f0xyness39, and eva!!!  You have made this story possible!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I own Draco!  I own Draco!  I own Draco!  *wakes up*  Damn, that was a good dream.  Oh well, all things Harry Potter are owned by the great lady, J.K.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 9:  _

At that moment, Harry awoke with a start.  He had just been having the same dream that Draco had been having for the past two nights.  Only Harry had seen the dream from a different point of view.

He had been watching through a window in the ceiling as the Death Eater brought the knife across Hermione's throat.  He had watched as Draco began beating the glass in the window with his fist on the other side of the room.  Harry had looked on in horror as blood began to pool around Hermione's head and saw Draco doing the same.  Both powerless to stop it.

Then, Harry had been catapulted a year into the future.  He tossed in his sleep as the images of Voldemort's terror and killings flashed through his mind.  He saw his friends being killed by Death Eaters and the mark being left behind.  The war between good and evil had ultimately started.  

The next thing Harry saw in his dream puzzled him even further.  He watched as an older version of himself faced off against Draco. They were both holding swords and were soon fighting with nothing held back.  Metal clashed against metal as the fight went undisturbed.  As Harry looked on, he felt himself being pulled into his dream self.  He was facing Draco with his sword, poised ready to strike, in front of him.  Something on Draco's forearm caught Harry's eye.  The Dark Mark.  It was unmistakable.  The short distraction would cost him dearly.  Draco took advantage and plunged his sword through Harry's chest.  Harry feel to his knees, and everything went black.  It was then that he awoke.

He got out of bed and threw the covers off of him.  He raced out of the dormitory, not even bothering to get dressed.  His scar was hurting, and he knew something was coming.  Something big.  Something bad.  He wanted to get to Dumbledore before he forgot a single detail of the dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco flew at a speed that was unmatched by any other time he had been on his broom.  _I wish I could fly like this when I meet Potter on the Quidditch field.  I mustn't think about these things right now.  Hermione needs me._

He could see the outline of the ominous mansion in the distance.  The towers of the large structure rose into the gloomy night, the granite stone blocks that formed the walls gave the whole place a shadowy feeling.  Draco thought that the place looked more like a fortress than ever.

Draco knew this place as his home and lived in the mansion all his life.  It was true that most of his life was spent in suffering, but he wouldn't have lived anywhere else for the world.  The maze-like corridors and secret passageways were his playgrounds as a young boy, and they had taken his mind off his impending doom.  Even after he had come to Hogwarts, he had still taken refuge in the safety of the house and he had many hiding places from his father.  

His mother was of little comfort to him during his childhood even though he knew she loved him.  She was afraid of Lucius, and sometimes he beat her bad enough that  Draco wouldn't see his mother for a month.  When he was little, he had thought that his mother was always ill.  When he had become old enough to learn the truth, it only made him want to kill Lucius even more.  Narcissa had not chosen to marry him of her own will.  She had confided this to Draco not yet a year ago.  She thought it was time for him to know.  Draco remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

_Past scene _

_"But if he forced you to marry him, why stay married?"_

_"I didn't want to be to a disappointment to my family."_

_"They would rather you be unhappy and forced into a marriage?"_

_"They thought it was the best decision."  The next part she had said with so much disgust that she even surprised her son.  "Because Lucius was a **MALFOY**."  She spit the name like it was beneath dirt on the ground._

_Draco had looked at his mother with a new respect for having to go through a life she did not choose.  He could identify with her now for being forced to join Voldemort._

_His mother gazed at her son with tears in her eyes.  Her voice quickly changed into one that was silky and soothing as she gathered her son in her arms.  "Don't worry about me, my dragon.  By the time I knew what had happened, I was already pregnant with you, and I would not give you up for the world.  You are my one and only baby."  She pressed a comforting kiss on top of his head as he drifted off to sleep._

_End of Scene_

It was then that Draco began feeling ashamed of the name he had been proud to have and of the father he had looked up to.  Just the knowledge that his whole life was built on lies was enough to push Draco to the brink of insanity.  He had decided to end his pain and suffering by jumping off a cliff that was near the mansion.  He had been seated on the edge looking down into the rocky precipice when something stopped him from leaping to his end.  His mother.  He couldn't leave her to suffer alone.  If he was going to save himself, he would have to save her as well.  His mother deserved her freedom even more than he did.  Hermione had taught him in three days time that love and compassion really did exist.  Something that had been forced out of him from day one.  The more he dwelled on it, Draco realized that he and his mother were prisoners in the place known as Malfoy Mansion.  

When he had been told what he had to do, the life that he tried to avoid became his only choice if he was to save the only person he would ever love.  He would sacrifice his entire existence in hope that she would one day find true happiness.  Even if it didn't include him.

The vast moors surrounding the mansion fell away as he flew through one of the topmost windows, landing in his room.  He liked living on the top floor because of the view from the window that he had always kept open.  It stayed open after he had to fly home on short notice once to comfort his mother after a particularly harsh beating.  The cool night air floated in the window and a gentle breeze could be felt around his room. 

His room did not look any different from the way he had left it except for the missing trunk at the foot of his bed that was at Hogwarts.  He crept silently to the door and pressed his ear gently against it.  He wanted to make sure that nothing was astir before attempting to rescue Hermione.  When he was confident that his wing of the mansion was unoccupied, he cast a Silencing Spell on the room.  He sat on his bed and emptied his pockets, and went to work on a plan that would save them both.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron was soundlessly asleep in the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dorm before being violently shaken to consciousness by Harry.  

After an unusually grueling Quidditch practice, he had been exhausted and fallen straight to sleep after laying on his bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas.  He opened one eye to see who had disturbed his dream about him telling Snape exactly who was the brainless git.  When he saw that it was Harry and that it was also still dark outside, he shoved him away from the bed and rolled over.

"Come on, Ron.  Wake up!"

Ron mumbled something incoherently before Harry started shaking him again.  That was enough to get him up.

"What?  What?!  This better be good is all I have to say."

Ron got out of bed and followed Harry down to the Gryffindor common room.  They sat down in two chairs nearest the fireplace.  Harry gazed into the fire which had been reduced to warm glowing embers before turning to Ron.

"I had a dream last night, and when I woke up my scar was hurting."

Ron paled as the color drained out of his face leaving his freckles standing out.  He found his voice, but was finding it hard to keep it steady.

"D – D – Did you go to Dumbledore?  I'm sure that it was probably nothing.  Right?"  he asked hopefully.

Harry just sat there with a mixture of emotions upon his face and in his eyes.  Ron had been friends with him long enough to be able to read Harry's face like an open book.  In it, he saw puzzlement with a sort of understanding and also a determination that Harry was known to possess.  Ron didn't want to know the reason behind the dream, but at the same time he felt like he couldn't wait another second for Harry to tell him. 

Harry opened his mouth and everything that Dumbledore had told him in the last hour poured out.  He told Ron all about the prophecy and how it involved Hermione, Draco and himself.  He told him how Dumbledore had informed him that he was to become the leader of the side of good in the war against Voldemort and how everyone would be looking to him for guidance.  He also explained that Hermione had been kidnapped by Draco's father and that Draco was the only one who could save her by giving himself up to the dark side.  Out of all the things that Harry had just told Ron, the last one was what he was having trouble dealing with.

"We're supposed to trust _MALFOY_ to save Hermione?!  He'll just turn her over to Voldemort and we'll never see her again.  He's _already_ evil.  He doesn't need a mark on his arm to tell us that."

"Ron, calm down.  I'm having trouble believing everything as well, but we have to trust Malfoy.  For Hermione's sake."

Ron nodded his head.  "So when does the war start?"

"I think it all depends on how Malfoy does saving Hermione.  By the images of my dream, it doesn't look good.  The war could start as soon as tomorrow."  Harry did not tell Ron that Hermione had been killed in his dream.  He silently prayed that Draco would return a safe Hermione before turning to the dark side.  He also had not told Ron about Draco's destiny.  Dumbledore had told him about the path that Draco's father had set for him.  Harry had been shocked and at the same time realized why Draco acted the way he did, but he felt it was Draco's business to tell people about his fate.  Harry turned his attention back to the conversation in front of him.

Ron sat there with a dazed expression crossing his features.  It was a lot to take in for an adult much less three teenage boys.  Ron, Harry, and Draco; Hermione has yet to discover her role.  "So what are we supposed to do?"

"We sit and we wait."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco slipped out the door of his room into the unguarded hallway outside.  Under the cover of his own invisibility cloak, he made his way to the dungeons where, knowing from his dream, Hermione was being kept.  His steps were masked by a Moinssolide Charm, and he had shrunken his broom and put it into his pocket.  He was carrying a vial of the potion, Menjareum, he knew would come in handy from the book Snape had given him.  The only other defense he had was his wand, but a sixth-year student against a group of Death Eaters did not bode well in his favor.

The eerie silence that seemed to have fallen over the house was unnerving to Draco as he took the stairs down one at a time being careful not to disturb anything around him.  The walls of the mansion were covered with paintings by famous wizard artists and sculptures were arranged to give the rooms a certain grandeur.  The people in the painting were eyeing Draco's general position which he found quite distracting.  _Can they see through the cloak?  I need to hurry.  _

When he arrived on the first floor, he walked through the middle section of the mansion where his mother stayed.  After making many turns in different directions, he came upon a door that stood out from the rest.  It was not easily distinguishable for its grand carvings or gold-gilded panels like others in the house, but for its simplicity.  It was just a simple wooden door.  Draco looked from side to side before letting the cloak fall aside to reveal his wand hand.  He placed the tip of his wand on the keyhole of the door and it disappeared to reveal a knocker.  He knocked once and the door slowly swung open.  He kept his wand out, waiting for a surprise attack, but found that the other side of the door was unoccupied.

He quickly recovered himself with the cloak and made his way through the miles of tunnels under his house.  At times, he was worried about bumping into somebody in the narrower passageways, but was surprised to find that no one else was around.  The only people he saw during his entire rescue attempt were house elves and prisoners in the dungeons.  Draco had only come down here with his father when absolutely necessary.  He did not want to think about what his father did to his prisoners which would make him think about what he might have done to Hermione.

Then, he saw her.  He was starting to lose hope by the time he made his way past the middle dungeons that she was either in another part of the house or she was already dead.  She looked like she hadn't slept in days and hadn't ate either.  Dark circles were starting to form beneath her eyes, but he didn't care.  She was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.  When he reached her cell, he softly called out to her. 

"Hermione."  No answer.

A little louder this time.  "Hermione."  That got her attention.

She stood up being supported by the wall and looked around.  "Who's there?  Where are you?  Show yourself."

"Shhhhh.  It's me.  Draco."

"Draco?!  Oh Goddess!  I thought I was going to die.  Are you alright?"

Draco chuckled from a place over to her right.  She walked to the corner where she thought he was standing.  "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

She smiled.  The first genuine smile in two days.  "I'm fine.  I'll be even better if you can get me out of here."

Draco let the cloak drop slightly to reveal his hand which clasped the vial of potion.  "Be very quiet and very still," he whispered.  He poured the potion in a rectangular shape large enough for Hermione to crawl out of, and watched as it melted the bars away.  

Hermione watched in awed curiosity.  She would have to ask him about that later.  She took his hand and crawled through the space left in the bars.  Once out of the cell,  Draco quickly pulled her under the invisibility cloak with him.  The sight of Draco made her want to faint because she missed him so much.  She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight against her.

He returned her embrace, but soon pulled back.  "There will be plenty time for that once we get out of here."  He took her by the hand and began retracing his steps back up to his room.  Once again, he did not meet anyone on the way.  _How_ _odd_.  

When finally in the comfort of his soundproof room, he threw the cloak off both of them and gathered her in his arms placing a kiss upon her tender lips.  All the emotions that were bottled up in them over the events in the last two days poured out into the kiss.  After pulling back for breath and sharing a few more, Hermione looked around at where they were at.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes."

She nodded her head while gazing at the room decorated in green and silver with black ebony furniture.  "I like it."  She smiled.

Draco removed his broom from his pocket and returned it to normal size.  He packed away all the things he had brought with him.  He went to the window and mounted his Firebolt.  After feeling Hermione climb on behind him and place her arms around his waist, he kicked off and felt himself rising into the air.  He sped off without looking back.  They were safe.  His Hermione was safe.  

But something was nagging at the back of his mind.  It seemed so easy to rescue Hermione.  _TOO_ easy.  Was his father setting him up?  Or was he getting more careless?  They had not been flying for more than ten minutes when a soft, meek voice came from behind him.

"Draco?"

He looked back to see what was wrong with her, but instead his eyes fell upon a sight that made his stomach drop and his heart rise to his throat.  A group of Death Eaters were flying towards them at top speed, and his father was right in front holding out his wand.

A/N:  *grins evilly*  That was an intentional cliffy because it was the best way to end this chapter, I believe.  *lifts head proudly*  I'm very happy with how this chapter turned out and I must say that I now believe it is better than Chapter 6.  *shocks and gasps from the peanut gallery*  Hey! I did NOT ask for your opinion.  Back to what I was saying. Right. Anyway, if the rate I'm getting ideas continues this story could be finished by this weekend. I would give you hints about the next chapter, but I would be giving stuff away. You'll just have to read to find out what happens.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm open to any ideas or suggestions.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The First Act

A/N:  *bounces up and down*  I can't believe that I have so many reviews!  I'm glad you enjoyed my attempts at a plot!  Thanks are given to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person x2, f0xyness39, eva, RiarAllie, Glenda the owl, Sacha, Noel, and Purple People Eater.  Your reviews are much appreciated and have convinced me to keep writing.  Hope you enjoy this chapter!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  J.K. owns everything.  I _WISH_ I owned Draco, but I don't.  *goes into a corner to sulk and curse the world*

_Recap:  He looked back to see what was wrong with her, but instead his eyes fell upon a sight that made his stomach drop and his heart rise to his throat.  A group of Death Eaters were flying towards them at top speed, and his father was right in front holding out his wand._

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 10:  The First Act_

Draco whipped his head back around, and willed his broom to go faster turning his attention to getting back to Hogwarts.  But in his heart, he knew they would never make it in time.  He refused to give up and would not let him or Hermione be captured without a fight.  He took out his wand and started to cast spells over his shoulder.  Hermione, seeing what he was doing, started doing the same, and their voices rang out in the cool, dark night.

"Impedimenta."

"Expelliarmus."

Then, a voice so cold it chilled Draco and Hermione to the bone growled out a spell that was to be the downfall to their attempted getaway.  

"Stupefy."  

Draco was hit by the spell before he could dodge it.  He felt his body go still, and he started to plummet into the darkness below.  His broom was no longer underneath him, as he faded into black.  The last thing he remembered was Hermione's piercing scream as she watched Draco fall, helpless to stop him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron were still sitting in the Gryffindor common room the next morning when everybody started coming down from the dorms on the way to breakfast.  They seemed to be deep in reverent thought as anxiety was clearly written on both their faces.

Ginny walked down the stairs, her face in mid-yawn, when she eyed her boyfriend and her brother sitting near the fireplace.  She hurriedly made her way over to them when she saw their expressions.  When they failed to acknowledge or even notice her presence, she began to wonder.  _I hope nothing bad has happened._  

"Hey guys, is something wrong?"

Ron glanced up first.  Surprise written all over his face at the sight of his sister like he had never seen her before.  Then, he set his face into a blank mask.  "Nothing's wrong.  Go to breakfast, Ginny."

She wasn't giving up yet.  "Harry?"

Harry looked up towards his girlfriend.  He stood and took her in his arms.  He remained silent as he hugged her against him.

Ginny was now very scared.  She couldn't fathom what could have possibly happened to make Harry and Ron act this way.  "Guys, you're really scaring me.  Please, tell me what happened."

Harry's voice crackled above her.  It was lined with barely controlled emotion.  "Hermione's been kidnapped.  We've been up all night waiting to hear some word about her.  We do know that Malfoy's father is the one that kidnapped her, and Malfoy went off to try and rescue her.  Dumbledore told me that much."

Ginny gasped.  _Hermione kidnapped?  Why would Malfoy's father do such a thing?_  She now understood the reactions of the two people in front of her.  Ron looked somewhere caught between disbelief and worry.  Harry looked like he had been beating himself up about it.  Ginny figured that he probably thought that this whole thing was his fault.  She had many questions without answers, but wasn't sure if this was the time to ask.  They both looked like they could crumble at any second.  She knew that the fight that Ron and Harry had with Hermione over Malfoy was long forgotten because they would always consider her their best friend.  She decided to take a chance at questioning them.  "Malfoy's gone after her?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing glance, but Harry asked Ron a question with his eyes.  Ron, at first, shook his head, but as Harry glared at him, he finally shrugged.  Harry told Ginny to sit down and proceeded to tell her about the prophecy and all the things that go with it. 

After the explanation, Ginny felt very light-headed trying to absorb all the information Harry had just gave.  She nodded her head to say that she understood what she had been told.

Harry sighed and sunk back into his chair.  "I feel like I should do _something_.  It makes me feel guilty just sitting here doing nothing.  Waiting like some inactive person."

Ginny put her hand on his knee and spoke in a calming voice.  "You've done all that you can.  Now, you just have believe that `Mione will be fine."

Harry nodded at her words, but still looked agitated at having to wait.  He gathered his girlfriend into his arms and softly kissed her forehead.  "I know that you're just trying to comfort me, but I'm still going to be worried.  What if `Mione dies and the last thing between us is that stupid fight over Malfoy?"

Ginny gazed into Harry's eyes and saw the guilt overflowing in him.  She gave him a tender kiss on his soft lips.  She closed her eyes and let the kiss deepen.  When they pulled apart, she spoke in a voice above a whisper.  "She knows how much you and Ron really love her.  Even if the last thing you did was fight, she knows that you love her and were only trying to protect her." 

Harry appeared more confident at her words as he leaned forward to place another kiss upon her rosy lips.  

Ron was looking at the scene before him between his best friend and sister with a bemused expression on his face.  He screwed up his face in disgust and quickly looked away when the kiss became more intimate.  He had turned towards the staircase and jumped in surprise when he saw his own girlfriend, Lavender, coming towards him.

Lavender looked at the people before her with a confused look upon her upturned face.  She let out a yawn before settling herself on Ron's lap.  She looked up at her boyfriend and automatically knew that something was wrong.  "What's the matter, Ron?  You looked like someone died."

Harry and Ginny stopped their snog session to listen as Ron repeated the same story Harry had told Ginny to Lavender.  Just as Ginny had done, Lavender looked torn between asking questions and comforting Ron.  She decided on comforting Ron.  "It's okay.  I'm sure that Hermione will be just fine.  You just have to have faith."

Ron just nodded his head and gave Lavender a quick kiss.  She embraced him in response.  Neither were for much public affection.  They liked to keep things private between them.

Lavender crawled out of his lap and stood up.  Ron followed her and met Harry's gaze.  He opened his mouth to speak.  "Well, I guess we can't just mope around in here all day, Harry.  We might as well get something to eat."

Harry nodded in silent agreement.  He rose from his seat in the chair next to the fireplace followed by Ginny.  All of them left the common room through the portrait hole and made their way through the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was sitting in his office.  It was very early, but it was no matter.  Harry had left his office hours before with a look of extreme befuddlement on his face.  Dumbledore, himself, was unsure of how to approach the situation at hand.

On one hand, if he sat back and did nothing, he might be letting many of his students, who were still at a young age, die.  On the other hand, if he interfered, he might be changing the course of the future.  

He felt as frustrated as Harry did, and probably even more helpless.  He knew he probably should have sent Harry to help Draco find Hermione.  Harry was more apt to dealing with drastic events such as this one.  He was known for his bravery and ability.  But, the prophecy had said that Draco was the only one who could save her.

Dumbledore stared out the window across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin and the Forbidden Forest.  He had complete faith in Draco to save Hermione.  It was written all over his face how much he loved her.  Dumbledore just hoped that he would be strong enough to face off against his father.

Dumbledore was made aware of Draco's home life before he came to Hogwarts at the age of eleven.  He had tried to protect Draco from his father, but he knew it had been useless without keeping him at Hogwarts.  Lucius had made sure of that.

Dumbledore decided to go down to breakfast before he was overcome to do something.  He would play his part all in good time.  For now, he had to act as a guide and mediator.  With that thought, he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco swam back to consciousness with an uneasy feeling hanging over him.  He felt sore over his body, and his arms were aching threatening to fall off.  He slowly opened his eyes and felt light pierce through them.  He let his eyes adjust to the morning sun streaming in through the window before taking in the scene before him.

Hermione was opposite him in the dungeon strung up in chains by her arms.  She was still unconscious.  He looked up and realized that he was also restrained by use of chains around his wrists.  Draco recognized the room they had been put in as one of the rooms used for torture.  He felt, rather than saw, blood trailing down his back and on the sides of his face.  The Death Eaters must have beat him while he had been out.  He glanced back up at Hermione and saw her bleeding as well.  Draco felt the rage building up inside of him at the thought of them even touching _his_ `Mione.  _They will pay for this.  I don't care that I'm tied up.  Somehow, they WILL pay._     

Then, he heard a groan from the other side of the room.  Hermione was coming into consciousness.  He watched as her eyes grew wide when she took in the surroundings.  The pure fear in her eyes was enough to drive Draco over the edge.  If he had been stronger, he could have broken out of the chains.  For the time being, he would have to wait for the opportunity to present itself.

Hermione found her voice first.  "Draco, where are we?  What are we going to do?  Can we get out?  You shouldn't have come to save me.  Now, you're in danger as well.  I'm so sorry."  She looked down, but Draco had already seen the tears falling down her cheeks.

Her ramblings were nothing new to Draco, but he always thought she would be the logical one when it came to getting out of these predicaments.  As much as her, Potter, and Weasley were adapt to getting into them.  Draco felt that he had to calm her down to get her to help him think.  "Mione, we'll be fine.  We're just a little held up for now.  We WILL get out of here.  Then, you can go back to Hogwarts and ace as many tests as you want."  He gave her a small smile.

That cheered up Hermione a little.  She always found comfort in Draco's words.  Well, for the last few days anyway.  _Gosh, has it only been a few days?  It feels like its been months since we've been together.  I do hope we get out of here so I can be with Draco.  Oh Goddess!  Harry and Ron!  If I don't get out of here, the last thing they're going to remember is that stupid fight.  I wish I had made up with them.  They were only trying to look out for me._  

Hermione's train of thought was cut off by the sound of the door opening.  Through it stepped Lucius Malfoy.  He was followed by two Death Eaters.  McNair and Pettigrew.  

Lucius had a smile upon his face that was as deceitful as the Devil himself.  McNair was concealing something beneath his cloak, and Pettigrew was caught up with trying to look important and failing miserably.  Lucius walked over to where Draco was hanging by his wrists.  He drew back his hand and slapped his son hard across the face drawing blood.  Hermione screamed.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!  If I was forgiving, I would disown you!  Lucky for you, the Dark Lord still wishes for you to join him.  I would not be so kind.  Not only are you associating yourself with mudbloods, but the best friend of the enemy of the Dark Lord!"

Hermione had been stunned by Lucius' outward display of hate for his own son, but she quickly found her voice.  "You leave him alone!  You are such a coward to take everything out on your own son!  You son of a bitch!"

McNair was upon her in a flash.  The dagger that had been concealed was now pressed against her exposed throat.  The dagger itself was pretty to look at with the embedded emeralds against the silver hilt, but it was a deadly weapon that looked like it had been saved for this specific purpose.  Hermione gasped when she felt the cold metal against her skin.

"No!  Hermione!  You bastard!"  Draco, still having the use of his legs, kicked out and was rewarded to feel his boot connect with his father's groin.  "Let her go!  You don't want her, you want me!"

Lucius fell to his knee gasping in pain.  Draco went to kick him again but Pettigrew was too fast.

"Locomoto Mortis."

Draco was unable to do anything, but shout.  "You won't get away with this!  You can't expect to just kill us and nobody will notice!  You will PAY!"

Lucius, having recovered from the blow his son delivered him, was sick of hearing Draco.  "Enough!  If you continue to refuse to join the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, your precious mudblood will die."

Draco looked helplessly over to Hermione.  Her eyes were wide with panic and tears were streaming down her face with full force.  She shook her head in his direction as much as the dagger would let her.

Draco turned back to his father.  "Fine.  You always have to win.  I will join Lord Voldemort, but you _have_ to let Mione go."

Lucius smiled that evil smile again.  "What would we do with a mudblood anyway?"  He nodded towards Pettigrew and he undid the curse and the chains.  Draco began to follow his father out of the room when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.  Lucius had nodded towards McNair.

The world stopped for a split second.  Draco lunged for McNair, but he was too late.  He had already cut a deep gash across Hermione's throat and blood was beginning to pour down her skin.  Having been let loose from the chains, she fell to the ground below, blood starting to pool around her.

Hot tears were pouring from Draco's eyes in uncontrolled amounts as he kneeled next to her.  "No, Hermione, you can't die.  We'll get out of here and you'll see Potter and Weasley again, and you can with them about me.  PLEASE HERMIONE, DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"  He choked up as he buried his face in her chest.

She took one last breath to murmur her dying words.  "Don't worry, Draco.  I love you."  Then, lying on the floor in Draco's arms, she was gone.

Draco was overcome with feelings of pain and grief, but also with a feeling of blind rage.  He looked up over the dead body of Hermione to his father's amused face.  "You!  You did this to her!  You killed my Hermione!  I hate you and I will never be a Death Eater!  You will pay for this!  You promised!!!"

Lucius gazed at his son sobbing over a mudblood, and his face broke out in an expression that would scare the Devil.  "I lied."  
  


A/N:  *ducks from things being thrown at her*  Okay, I know, I KNOW!!! For those of you who have liked my story up until this point who now want to flame me over killing Hermione, just be patient.  One thing can be said.  Some things are never as they seem.  You will just have to wait to see what will happen.  I hope you liked this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!  Enjoy!    


	11. The Winds of Time

A/N:  I know that many of my reviewers are hysterically upset over the ending of the last chapter so I felt that it was in my best interest to update soon.  So, here's the next chapter.  Thanks so much to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person x2, f0xyness39, eva, RiarAllie, Glenda the owl, Sacha, Noel, Purple People Eater, candycanekid, Corundum Advance, and Kylee.  Thank you for your continuous reviews!  They have made this story possible.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!  Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer:  Everything is J.K. Rowling's.  Even Draco.  Damn the world!  I don't own the song either.  Stone Sour does.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 11:  The Winds of Time_

Dumbledore returned to his office after finishing his breakfast in the Great Hall.  He still felt useless in the events that had come to pass in the last two days at Hogwarts.  Upon entering his office, he was in for a depressing surprise.

Knowing that Harry and his two best friends were keen to getting into trouble, Dumbledore had cast a Viega Charm on each of them after second year capturing their life essences in three precious stones.  Hermione's, an amber, had been glowing bright red lately indicating that she was in great danger.  Dumbledore had cast another one on Draco and had added his stone, an opal, to the shelf.  That morning before he had went down to breakfast, Draco's had also been glowing a bright red.  When he returned, Draco's had gone back to it's normal state while Hermione's light had completely gone out.  That only meant one thing.  She was dead.  

Dumbledore gasped when he saw the stone.  _Surely Draco had not failed?  However, the stones do not lie.  _The sparkle he was known to have in his eyes went out like a light.  His face suddenly becoming more lined which made him look old.  _I must inform the others.  They will want to know what has happened._

He left the office as quickly as he had come in search of Harry and Ron.  He was about to tell them that their best friend, Hermione Granger, was dead, and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Wish I was too dead to cry**

**My self-affliction fades**

**Stones to throw at my creator**

**Masochists to which I cater**

Draco was walking in the woods near Hogwarts, numb with pain.  His cheeks were still wet from his tears, and his clothes were soaked with blood.  He lifted his hands in front of him and forced himself to take a breath, shuddering as he did so.  Blood stained the flawless skin on his hands.  It seeped into every crevice on his palms.

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to be**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**But once I hold on**

**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

His mind had become a place for mad ramblings.  _I have blood on my hands.  I have her blood on my hands.  I just as well killed her.  She died because of me.  I killed her.  I killed Hermione.  I killed Hermione Granger.  I killed Hermione Elisabeth Diana Granger.  Draco Renald Lucius Malfoy killed Hermione Elisabeth Diana Granger.  I failed her.  I failed her and I killed her.  Potter wouldn't have failed her.  I should have sent Potter after her instead of going myself.  I can't do anything right.  I'm a failure.  I never deserved her._

**Wish I was too dead to care**

**If indeed I cared at all**

**Never had a voice to protest**

**So you fed me shit to digest**

Draco was overwhelmed by what he was feeling.  Pain, grief, and guilt were overtaking every inch of his heart and soul.  Look what had happened in finally completely defying his father.  The guilt was especially bad since he felt that he was entirely responsible for Hermione's demise.  Taking it as far to think that he shouldn't have even approached her on that train ride.  She would have been better off, and he would have been left to fend himself from his own pity.  

**I wish I had a reason**

**My flaws are open season**

**For this, I gave up trying **

**One good turn deserves my dying**

Draco thought back to her body lying there lifeless on the floor.  He had risen to his feet and followed silently behind his father.  Once he saw a door that lead out, he made a break for it dodging spells along the way.  When he was outside he had ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  He had put a Locator Spell on his broom and began to activate it.  After finding his broom, he flew at top speed back to Hogwarts.  When his sobs started to make the Firebolt shake, he landed and decided to walk to rest of the way getting lost in thought.

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to be**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**But once I hold on**

**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

At this point, he didn't care what the stupid prophecy said.  Potter could fight as much damn evil as he wanted.  Draco had just lost the love of his life, and he was in no mood to see anyone ever again.  He knew he was probably being selfish and not thinking of the greater good, but he simply could not care.  

**Wish I'd died instead of lived**

**A zombie hides my face**

**Shell forgotten**

**With its memories**

**Diaries left**

**With cryptic entries**

The only thing he had cared about was gone forever.  He felt like he could crawl into a hole and die.  Or even better, he could off himself, and then his father wouldn't have to do it for him.  He knew that the only way to escape his father and the Death Eaters was to kill himself.  

**And you don't need to bother**

**I don't need to be**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**But once I hold on**

**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

He wish he had never made friends with Hermione.  He wish he would have just continued to hate her instead of falling in love with her.  _Damn you, father!  Is this what you want?!  To drive myself crazy?!_

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to be**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**But once I hold on**

**I'll never live down my deceit**

He had reached Hogwarts and prepared to go inside to tell everyone the news.  He could already see Dumbledore's disappointment.  He knew there were now only two choices for him.  Madness or death.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When he and Ron had been called into Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry had known that the outcome would be bad.  He, however, had been completely unprepared for the news he was given.

Dumbledore looked up at them, seriousness written all over his face.  He nodded to them to take the seats in front of him.  He wasted no time after they situated themselves.  "Harry.  Ron.  I hate to be the one to deliver the news to you, but there can be no other way.  I am deeply sorry, but Hermione is dead."

Tears fell from the corners of both their eyes as disbelief began to settle in.  As if not seeing their expressions, Dumbledore continued.

"I know this comes as a great shock to both of you, but there was nothing anyone could do.  Mr. Malfoy was in my office earlier to give the full story, but I had already speculated her death.  He confirmed my suspicions as well as confessing his responsibility.  However, even after Mr. Malfoy agreed to join his father, the Death Eaters still killed Miss Granger.  Mr. Malfoy bears no responsibility to what has happened."

Harry and Ron just sat there in shock, tears pouring down the curve of their cheeks.  Ron seemed to find the ability to speak first.  "Are they bringing her body back here?  She deserves to be buried here.  She would've been Head Girl next year."  It seemed strange to be talking about their `Mione in the past tense.

Harry spoke sounding choked up.  "Where's Malfoy now?  Has he gone off to join back up with the Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore continued to look stern.  "We do not know where her body is at the present point, but once it is located it will be brought back here.  Mr. Malfoy has gone back to his room, and is under my protection so the Death Eaters will not be able to find him.  I will not let him meet the same fate as Miss Granger just because he has a vindictive father."

Harry and Ron both solemnly nodded their heads.  It seemed that Dumbledore did not wish to be asked any more questions.  He looked tired and older than Harry had seen in all the years he had been at Hogwarts as a student.

"Now, please return to your classes and only tell who you must.  I will announce this unhappy news at dinner.  You may go."

Harry and Ron left the office with identical expressions of shock and disillusion upon their faces.  Every trace of normality left them, and Harry had long forgotten the prophecy he was to play a role in.  More important things had come to past, but he was hoping that there was some way that Malfoy could save `Mione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was at the present moment in his room staring off into space at the floor.  He kept replaying Hermione's last words over in his mind.  _Don't worry, Draco.  I love you._  He didn't deserve her love and he knew it.  He had failed her.  He had failed her and there wasn't another chance to save her because she was already gone.  

While staring into space, he absently reached into his pocket.  What he found there snapped him back to reality.  He fingered his half of the chain that he had snapped in half that day on the train.  Seeing the chain brought fresh tears to Draco's eyes.  _I'm never going to see her again._   

Draco reached back into the pocket on his cloak having felt something else there.  His mouth fell open in shock when he realized what it was.  The charm that he had removed from his pocket when he broke the chain in half was now in his hands.  It was a Time-Turner.  

He had completely forgotten about it.  It had been given to him for his sixteenth birthday by his mother.  She said that they were rare, and it was only to be used when absolutely necessary.  She had also given him a speech on it.  A small smile came to him as he remembered what she had said.

_There are really four dimensions, three which we call the three planes on Space, and a fourth, Time.  There is, however, a tendency to draw an unreal distinction between the former three dimensions and the latter, because it happens that our consciousness moves intermittently in one direction along the latter from the beginning to the end of our lives.  There is no difference between Time and any of the three dimensions of Space except that our consciousness moves along it.  We, being witches and wizards, have the ability to manipulate that time and move across it using these charmed objects known as Time-Turners.  The one I have given you, Draco, is by the hour.  Every turn will take you back an hour from the one you started in.  I want you to use this only if you feel the need to.  It is not to be abused for it is dangerous to go too far back in time to risk changing the future._

Draco didn't think that going back in time to save Hermione's life would be an abuse of the Time-Turner.  But Time had went on since Hermione's kidnapping, he would have to think of a way to rewrite how everything happened.  He hoped it wouldn't completely change the future just keep Hermione in it.

Suddenly, he remembered something from a book he had read.  He began sifting through the pile on his desk when he came to the one he wanted.  Draco hurriedly flipped through the pages before settling on one.  There was the spell that would give him and Hermione a second chance.

The spell roughly translated was `Erase everything from now to the future, give time a second chance.'  Draco was wild with happiness.  He could save `Mione!

He ran out of his room and down the halls of Hogwarts until he came to the room that he used to sneak into Hermione's room.  He wanted to go back to the last time he had seen her before she had been kidnapped.  Having the spell in his mind and the invisibility cloak in his hand, he flipped the Time-Turner as many times as he thought he needed.  

Feeling the world spin around him, it finally stopped and he looked around him.  It was night, and he braced himself under his invisibility cloak for what he hoped would happen.  He was proven correct when he saw himself climb out of the portrait hole on his way back from Hermione's room.  He quickly said the spell feeling everything around him wave as if a sonic boom had gone off.  He wasted no time climbing in the passage and racing towards Hermione.  

When he entered her room, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione stretched out on her bed.  Glee overtook him as he threw his arms around her not caring about the sheer look of confusion upon her face.

"Draco?  I thought I told you I had work to do.  Why did you come back?  And why do you look like you haven't seen me for years?  You just saw me not five minutes ago."

Once Draco caught his breath, he answered her.  "I missed you.  And it's too much too explain right now.  You're in danger.  You have to come with me."

Hermione gazed at him questioningly.  She arched an eyebrow before agreeing to come with him not knowing that a Death Eater was on the way to capture her.

After gathering a few of her things, Draco and Hermione went back through the portrait hole and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  They were a strange sight to everyone who passed them.

Draco knew that he had a lot of explaining to do and that he might possibly have changed the course of the future.  All he really had done was change the past couple of days.  He knew he would have to deal with uncertain consequences, but right now, Hermione was alive and with him.  That was all that mattered.

A/N:  Okay, is everybody happy now?!?  *chuckles*  Do you really think I would have just let Hermione die?  She's my favorite character!  Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, what do you think about this recent development?  Do you think Draco should have to face consequences for his actions?  And what will Dumbledore think?  All that in the next chapter.  Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  The name of the song is "Bother" and I thought it fit the mood of this chapter perfectly so I added it in.  Part of the 'Time Speech'  was taken from _The Time Machine_ by: H.G. Wells. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!


	12. The Trade Off

A/N:  Wow!  So many reviewers!  *gets dizzy; has to sit down*  You guys have made this story possible, and your contributions have been greatly appreciated.  Much thanks to:  Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person x2, f0xyness39, eva, RiarAllie, Glenda the owl, Sacha, Noel, Purple People Eater, candycanekid, Corundum Advance, aire, qod15, CrystallineLily, and Pink Champagne.  All you guys are awesome!  Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  The God of all things Harry Potter owns this:  J.K.  I don't own anything.  Not even Draco.  Damn the world.  

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 12:  The Trade Off_

Draco held tight to Hermione's hand as they raced down the last corridor and came to stop in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entry into Dumbledore's office.  Draco mumbled the password and led Hermione in behind him.  They both ran up the moving staircase and burst into the office.  They bent over, sputtering to catch their breath as Dumbledore turned around in his chair to see them standing before him.

Draco found his voice first.  "Dumbledore!  I've brought Hermione to you to keep her safe.  She's safe now.  She's alive and she's safe."

Hermione glanced at Draco with a puzzled expression before turning to Dumbledore.  "I'm not exactly sure why I'm here, but I was hoping that Draco could explain seeing how he's the one who interrupted my studying to bring me here."

Draco took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  Hermione joined him in the seat across from him.  He began to explain what had happened in the last two days, and when he was finished, Hermione and Dumbledore both looked a little dumbfounded.  Draco rose from his seat and went into the room where Dumbledore had showed him the prophecy.  He extracted the book off the shelf he knew it to be on and took it back into the office.  Before handing it to Dumbledore, he flipped to the page with the prophecy and pointed to it.  He resumed his seat before speaking.

"That is why I had to save Hermione.  I couldn't let her die so I had to find some way to save her."

Hermione reached over and took his hand squeezing it.  From the story he told, he had been through a lot for her.  She wanted to know that she really did love him, and she was here now.

Dumbledore read the prophecy before looking back up at the two teenagers in front of him.  He fixed Draco with a stern look.

"You used a Time-Turner, did you not?"

Draco stared at the ground before nodding his head.  Dumbledore's expression softened before he spoke once more.

"Since we have gone back in time, we will have to explain everything again to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley.  It is fortunate that you were able to save Miss Granger since she was not aware of the role she plays.  Since half of you are already present, I will summon the other two and we will wait until they arrive."

Dumbledore scratched out a quick note on a piece of parchment before handing it to his phoenix, Fawkes, to deliver.  No more than twenty minutes had gone by before Harry and Ron ran into the office.

Harry began asking questions.  "What is happening with Voldemort?  Why is it urgent?  Has he killed somebody?  Was it Sirius?  Why do you need me to go on a mission?  And what are they doing here?"  He trailed off as he pointed to Draco and Hermione.  

Dumbledore's face broke out into a tired smile.  "Before you ask any more questions, Mr. Potter, may I advise you to sit down?"

Harry and Ron both moved to sit on a small couch that was set next to the desk.  Dumbledore began to explain everything he had already and also what really would have happened in the last two days.  Harry and Ron's eyes both grew wide as Dumbledore's story went on.  After he explained the meaning of the prophecy and how each one would play a role in it, he asked if there were any questions.

Ron sheepishly asked a question.  "Why am I not in the prophecy?"

"You are, Mr. Weasley.  The prophecy does not mention you directly, but you are very much a part of it.  You, like Mr. Potter, will become a leader for the light side."

Draco was very confused indeed.  "I know that I was supposed to become the dark, but if I saved Hermione, do I still have to?  I don't want to become a Death Eater."

"Mr. Malfoy, the consequences of your actions are as thus.  If you do not become the dark, the Death Eaters will continue to pursue Miss Granger because of your feelings for her.  You simply cannot have both.  The trade off for her life is for you to join the dark side."

Hermione gasped and looked over at Draco.  He seemed pained at Dumbledore's words.  _I wish I knew how to save him from this fate._

"However, since you were able to change fate by saving Hermione before the Death Eaters could capture her, you will have a chance to change your own destiny.  I can help you as much as I can, but some things you will have to do on your own.  I will also be protecting the other three people in this room as well as you."

Draco nodded his head to show his understanding.  Dumbledore stood from his desk and made his way to the door beckoning them to follow.  He led them down many corridors and through secret passageways before arriving at an unused part of the castle.  He led them into a room before stopping in the center and turning around to speak.

"This is where you will stay from now on.  This part of the castle was built to keep certain people safe.  It cannot be reached by any use of magic and is cloaked from the others in the castle.  While you are here, you will not be able to be detected at all.  The only magic that can be performed here is by the four of you.  Your belongings will be brought up to you shortly.  You will eat, sleep, and live here as well as continue your work from your classes.  Your rooms have your names on them.  I want you to send me an owl when you have settled in, and I will inform you of other precautions that must be taken."

With that, Dumbledore turned to leave.  The group of four looked around to take in their surroundings.

The room they were standing in was almost as large as the Great Hall.  The walls were blue with gold edging and the floor was covered with an elegant rug.  The fireplace looked like it had been carved out of stone, and a majestic, gold chandelier hung from the high ceiling.  Stained-glass windows surrounded the room and tapestries adorned the walls.  Three couches were perpendicular to each other next to the fireplace and a large mahogany table was set in the middle.  Six doors went off from the room on opposite sides.  It looked like it was fit for royalty.

Ron was the first to speak.  "Well, it looks like we get to live the good life while we're waiting for Death Eaters to come looking for us.  Wait, we already have one here."

Hermione glared at him.  "Ronald Weasley!  That is NOT funny!"

Harry, always the mediator, stood between them.  "Look.  We have to live with each other until who knows how long.  That means," here he glared at Ron, "we have to get along."  He turned his attention to Draco.  "Okay, Malfoy?"

Draco, who had been silent up until this point, looked at Harry.  "It's fine by me as long as you don't try to keep `Mione from me.  I might not like either one of you even though we share this prophecy, but I love her."

Harry nodded his head.  "We might not like it, but we know you do."  Then, he offered his hand to Draco in a reverse image of that first day on the train.  Draco took it and they shook hands.

Hermione, glad that the boys had made some peace for now, went to look for her room.  She noticed that Harry and Ron's rooms were on one side also with a room labeled 'Bathroom.'  Draco's and her rooms were on the opposite side as well as a room that made Hermione cry in delight.  It was labeled 'Library.'  

She turned her attention away from it and went to the door that had 'Hermione Granger' engraved on a plaque.  She opened it and went in to see the most elegant bedroom she had ever been in.  It was done entirely in white silk.  The curtains, the bedsheets, everything was pure white silk.  It was a sharp contrast to the dark wood of the furniture that looked almost black.  She let her fingers graze the material hanging from the four poster bed.  It felt so light and smooth.  She let herself sink back onto the bed for a few minutes before joining the boys in the adjunct room.  

Seeing that Harry and Ron were still examining their own rooms, she directed herself to Draco's room.  As she stepped through the door, she let out a gasp.  His room was the exact opposite of hers.  Everything was done in black silk and the wood furniture was white.  She felt the material and found it was the same as her room.  She sat on the foot of the bed before turning her attention to Draco.

Draco had turned from the window when he heard Hermione let out a gasp.  He watched as she sat on his bed and looked up at him with those wide, brown eyes.  The eyes he could feel himself getting lost in.  He sat by her on the bed and took her hand, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Hermione, we will get through this.  You have to believe that we will."

Her eyes began brimming with tears, and she started to get choked up.  "I know, Draco.  I do believe that we will.  But –"

"But, what?  Everything will be fine.  We'll just enjoy our time together until I will have to leave."

"But I wish there was some other way instead of you putting yourself in harm's way."

"I can look out for myself.  I will be able to handle Voldemort, and Lucius, and all the rest of the Death Eaters.  I have to."

Tears began to fall from her eyes, but she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.  His mouth moved over hers with gentleness as he reached up to caress her cheek with his fingertips.  The salty tears mixing in as the kiss deepened, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth.  She pulled away and looked deep into the pools of gray flecked with silver.

"I don't know what I would do if you didn't come back."

"We will get there when the time comes.  For now, we will be together while we wait."

A/N:  So, what did you think?  Not one of my best or longest chapters, but I like it.  I think it serves its purpose well.  In the next chapter:  Draco gets unexpected news.  Dumbledore takes action.  And Harry and Ron dress up as girls?  Stay tuned for the next installment of "What Once Could Never Be…"  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I am always open to suggestions and ideas if you have any.  I'm also looking for good names for characters.  Also if you have a song that can be worked into the story line.  So, if you have any, put them in your review.  Thanks!!!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!  


	13. Halloween

A/N: Yay!  I feel so loved!  I have 89 reviews for this story at the moment!  I love each and every one of you who reviewed.  Thanks to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person x2, f0xyness39, eva, RiarAllie, Glenda the owl, Sacha, Noel, Purple People Eater, candycanekid, Corundum Advance, aire, qod15, CrystallineLily, Pink Champagne, CousinYogurt99, Rebecca Anne, zoogerbas1, serendipity, and Dragoness666.  Your reviews have made this story possible!!!  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  Thank you for your suggestions as well.  I still need some more character names.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Everything recognizable belongs to J.K.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 13:  Halloween_

After Draco comforted Hermione in their new surroundings, he persuaded her to go with him to look at Harry and Ron's rooms on the opposite side of the common room.  They crossed the elegant room together and entered Harry's room after knocking on the door.

Harry's room was as elegant and luxurious as Hermione's and Draco's.  The bedsheets and the drapings were made of red silk that perfectly complimented the light oak furniture scattered throughout the room.  The walls were a deep gold, whereas the walls in both Hermione and Draco's rooms were white.  Harry was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed going through his trunk which had just arrived in his room.  He looked up when the pair came through the door to his room.

"Hey guys, do you like your rooms?"

Hermione sat down on the bed and motioned Draco to sit next to her.  "Yes.  My room is made of the most beautiful white silk that I could imagine.  Draco's room is black."

Harry bit back a comment on the thought of Malfoy's room being black.  Instead, he turned his attention to Hermione noting that she had been crying.  "Are you okay, Hermione?  You look upset."

Hermione forced a smile to not make Harry worry about her when she already had Draco doing enough.  "I'm fine.  It'll just take some getting used to."

Speaking for the first time, Draco stood up and took Hermione's hand.  "Why don't we go and see what Weasley's room looks like?  Then we can all wait for Dumbledore to come back."

Hermione nodded her head and they made their way to the room next door.  Their eyes widened upon entering Ron's room.  As Draco and Hermione's room were opposites, so were Harry and Ron's.  The walls were the same deep gold, but the bedsheets and the drapings were a beige color and the furniture was made of a cherry.  It suited both boys to an extreme.  

Ron smiled when he saw Hermione.  "Hey `Mione!  Did you get your trunk yet?"  Then his face fell when he noticed who was with her.  "Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Hermione looked between the two glaring boys before throwing her hands up in defeat.  "You two don't know when to quit. _Honestly!_"  She sighed and walked out of the room leaving Ron and Draco staring after her.

The four continued to settle in before sending an owl to Dumbledore to let him know they were ready to hear the rest of his news.  They set themselves on the couches in the common room to wait for Dumbledore to arrive.  While waiting, the three boys found a mutual interest in conversation: Quidditch.  Hermione just rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to their ramblings.

Dumbledore finally entered their living space with an expression of worry upon his brow.  He was followed by Professor Snape who looked as sallow as usual.  Both of them made their way to the small crowd and joined them on the couches next to the fireplace.  

Dumbledore turned and addressed Draco.  "Mr. Malfoy.  I have just received some distressing news.  I had hoped to keep you for the remainder of the year, but it seems that will not be the case.  Your father has owled me saying he expects you home at Christmas holidays.  I expect that he will want you to take the oath then.  You will have no choice but to go."

Draco looked wary before nodding his head.  He knew that this was something he had to do.  He just didn't expect for it to come so soon.

Dumbledore then spoke to the entire group.  "As I said before, the work for your classes will be done here.  You will not be allowed to leave unless permission is given.  I hope you will learn to live with one another and accept the situation for it is for your protection."

All four nodded their agreement to his statement before he continued on.

"While you are in these rooms, you are under my protection.  I have already cast a charm upon you to let me know of your vital signs.  Professor Snape has brewed a potion that upon taking will make you unable to hurt physically.  I will be taking further action and more spells will be placed on you in the future, but for now that will be all."

Professor Snape came forward and produced four small vials from his robe.  The vials were filled with a purple liquid that smelled like juniper and vanilla.  He handed each one a vial looking agitated at having to make the potion.  "You are to take the potion before you go to bed tonight.  It will keep you safe from physical pain.  I added an Everlasting ingredient so it will continue to work until taking the antidote."

With that, he left looking as bothered as he had come.  Dumbledore spoke to them before leaving himself.  "Just remember that all four of you are extremely important to the future of the wizarding world.  Your lives depend on it."  With a small smile, he left, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were left to cope on their own.  They followed Snape's instructions for the potion, and started to take in exactly what everything meant.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nearly two months had passed since Dumbledore had first told them of their fate and their responsibility.  Draco soon after had sent an owl to his father letting him know that he would be home for Christmas.  Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred since then.  They were sent work from their classes and would often help each other.  Hermione continued to get top marks, and Draco was right behind her.  Harry, Ron, and Draco seemed to grow tolerant of each other's presence.  They would receive the occasional visitor from time to time after Dumbledore had given them permission.  Sometimes Ginny and Lavender would come to see Harry and Ron, and they would tell Hermione about all the latest gossip.  Draco and Hermione mostly kept to themselves, neither acknowledging that they only had a short time to be together.  They as well as Harry began to have nightmares, an assured part of the prophecy.  After hearing screams at night, Draco and Hermione seemed to find their way into each other's beds at night to comfort whichever one was the victim of the occurring nightmare.  Soon, it was time for the Halloween feast.

The day before Halloween, Harry and Ron came bounding into Hermione's room where she was quietly studying.  

Ron landed on the bed beside her.  "Hermione!  Can we try on your clothes?"

Harry joined him.  "Yeah, Hermione!  Let us try on your clothes!"

Hermione was simply astonished.  "WHAT?!  I am NOT going to let you try on MY clothes!  What would you even do with them?!"

Harry bounced on her bed.  "Dumbledore gave us permission to go to the Halloween Ball.  It's a masquerade ball so you get to wear costumes and masks, and we want to dress up as girls!"  He grinned at Hermione.

Hermione was happy at the news that they were allowed to go to the ball.  She looked at her two pleading friends before giving in.  "Oh, _alright_!  Honestly.  But if you two tear _anything_, it won't matter what the prophecy says.  You'll be dead before the ball."  She left her room and her clothes at the mercy of her two best friends for the moment opting to look for Draco.  She found him mulling over his Potions assignment in the library.

"Hey."  Draco said without looking up from his work.  "What's up?"

Hermione just shook her head as she sat across from him.  "Not much.  Harry and Ron decided they wanted to be transvestites for Halloween, but everything else is fine."

That got Draco's attention.  "What?!"

Hermione smiled.  "Dumbledore's letting us go to the Halloween Ball.  You need costumes to attend."

Draco relaxed.  "Oh.  I thought they had finally gone off the deep end, but never mind.  What are you going as?"

"Oh, I don't know.  I haven't given it much thought.  I have that dress I bought this summer I could wear.  What about you?"

He smirked.  "I'm sure I can find something."

At that moment, Harry and Ron came into the room dressed in Hermione's clothes.  Draco and Hermione burst out laughing and were having trouble staying in their seats.  Harry was dressed in a short black skirt and black pantyhose with a  white button up top.  He had made a pair of Hermione's shoes larger so his feet could fit into the black strappy heels.  Ron was wearing a glittery blue top and a long khaki skirt.  He had performed the same charm on Hermione's suede brown boots.  Both were adjusting to walking in heels, but after they made their hair longer and added a little makeup, they would be girls in no time.

Harry strutted around the room being careful to watch where he stepped.  "From now on, I will be known as Harriet.  And this is my bosom buddy, Ronelle." 

Draco and Hermione were finally able to compose themselves before retreating to their rooms to find costumes.  Deciding to go as a prince and a princess, Draco and Hermione had everything ready for the ball the next day.

On Halloween night, Draco waited patiently in the common room for Hermione to come out.  He was dressed in black pants with a large black belt, and black boots.  His white, flowing shirt was half open where you could see part of his tanned, muscled chest, and a black cloak was draped over his shoulders fastened at the base of his throat.  He had a silver sword at his side, and his face was partly hidden by a white mask.  He gasped when he saw Hermione enter the room.

Hermione was in a dress made of red satin.  It had a corset bodice that laced up in the back and a flowing skirt.  The dress was adorned with red beads and edged with gold lace.  Her hair was done up in curls with a few cascading down to frame her face.  Her lips had been tinted to match her dress and her eyes swept with a light gold eye shadow.  She had red elbow gloves on which she held a red satin mask.  She truly was a vision of beauty.

Draco held his breath as she walked up to him.  He took her hand and brushed his lips against the smooth material covering her hands.  "You look absolutely radiant."

She blushed before linking her arm in his.  "You don't look so bad yourself."

They made their way out the door to join their friends in the Great Hall where the ball would take place.  Hermione put on her mask before entering the room.  Both gasped at the sight before them.  The Great Hall was decorated even more than usual.  Pumpkins were floating above them giving the room an eerie glow while bats fluttered every which way.  Black cats were roaming among the people and the ghosts were floating about the room.  Small, round tables had been set up around the room and were piled with every sweet you could imagine.  A band was set up where the teachers usually sat and they were currently playing an upbeat tune.

Draco and Hermione sat down at a nearby table to survey their surroundings before getting up to dance.  Once in a quiet corner, Hermione turned to Draco.

"I think Dumbledore outdid himself this year.  The decorations look fabulous."

"I agree."  Something caught Draco's eye before he started laughing.  "I think Finnigan just hit on Weasley!  Maybe he makes a better girl."

Hermione glared at Draco for a second before joining him in laughing.  "Maybe it's just my clothes."

"Would you like to dance, milady?"  Draco stood and offered Hermione his hand.

She smiled up at him.  "Of course."

They walked, hand in hand, to the middle of the dance floor.  It was a good thing they were wearing masks or they would probably be making a scene.  Draco led Hermione in the next song which had a waltz tempo.  Anyone could see that the couple fit together perfectly as they gave the illusion of dancing on air.  They gazed into each other's eyes as the dance went on, not wavering for a moment.  The world fell away and they were left in each other's arms.  The two of them together.

The dance finally came to an end and another song started.  They continued to dance together as the hours flew by.  Soon, only an hour was left before the ball would end.  They decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

Draco and Hermione were walking among the rose garden talking when they heard screams coming from inside the Great Hall.  They ran to the door and peered inside.  

Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room with a circle of Death Eaters surrounding him.  He had his wand raised and pointed into the crowd of students.  "One more sound or move and you will die!"

A/N:  I know! I know!  Evil cliffhanger!  But it HAD to happen.  I wrote this chapter while I was sick so if you don't like it, tell me!  I won't feel hurt, I promise.  I really hope you enjoyed this chapter since I know where this story is going now.  I'm not really sure how many chapter will be left though.  In the next chapter:  Will Voldemort kill anybody?  Why is he there?  What will the four do?  All that and more so stay tuned.  I'm still looking for any suggestions.  Any will be greatly appreciated.  Thanks!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!           


	14. The Beginning is the End is the Beginnin...

A/N:  Please excuse how long it took to get this chapter out.  One: This is a very big chapter so it took awhile to get the exact inspiration to write it, and Two: I had another story just itching to get out.  If you're interested (which I hope you will be since it's another D/H pairing), the name of it is "Return to Eden."  A much racier and darker fanfic to satisfy the 'bad girl' in me.  (quit laughing, Sirena!)  Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter.  I know you think I'm evil for the cliffhanger but I promise, it does get better!  Thanks to: Adrian Pucey, Akuma Canadian Angel, I luv joe morton and chad, C, Margo, Winkernoony, PsYcHoJo, PrincessDarkness, hermioneG89, Sirena Brown – my fellow siren, partner-in-crime, and now critic, OneTurnOuttaTune, Kylee, Fiery-Chan, lilpinkbunny, thewhitediablo, mighty_molly79, natasha, glory, SophieBabe, Liz El, Mei-Hua, Krissy1, Slytherinangel922, Leggie, Flamekaat, firey fairy, Jinni, angel, Vanillastar, Random Anonymous Person x2, f0xyness39, eva, RiarAllie, Glenda the owl, Sacha, Noel, Purple People Eater, candycanekid, Corundum Advance, aire, qod15, CrystallineLily, Pink Champagne, CousinYogurt99, Rebecca Anne, zoogerbas1, serendipity, Dragoness666, DarkWolf24, DragonGirl, and Hermi Malfoy!  These a/n's are starting to get long so I think I'm gonna switch to thanking for each chapter.  Well, on with the story!  Hope you enjoy!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K.  The title is a Smashing Pumpkins song.

****

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 14: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning_

Draco gasped at seeing his father's master standing in the Great Hall.  The idea that he would be able to enter the grounds of Hogwarts was absurd.  Yet, here Voldemort was.  _I don't understand why he is here.  Where is Dumbledore?_

Hermione was equally as shocked at seeing Voldemort in their midst.  She glanced around and was relieved to find that Harry and Ron were no where to be seen.  She gripped Draco's hand with her own as she turned to him.  They walked away from the door.  She kept her voice below a whisper as to not attract attention to themselves.

"Draco, what do we do?"

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts before replying to Hermione.  "I'm not sure what we _can_ do.  We need to wait and listen.  Find out what he wants.  There's no reason to burst into action and get killed yet."

Hermione, tears sliding gently down her cheeks, silently nodded her head.  "You're right.  We can't do anything now.  I'm just glad we're safe for the moment."

Draco lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and pressed them against her fingertips.  "Me too."  He pulled her back over to where they could see what was happening.

Voldemort had taken to walking around the room, his wand still in attack position.  He looked upon the students that stood before him.  Some quivering in his presence while others gazed at him defiantly.  He was silent as he glanced at each face until coming to the last one.  He began to chuckle, a cold, scratching sound, as he made his way back to the middle of the room still surrounded by the Death Eaters.

"There seems to be a few students missing.  A certain four, I believe."

Draco and Hermione stiffened at hearing this.

"It seems to me that they would be here, but I guess I was wrong.  However, that does not make any difference.  I'm sure many of you are asking yourselves what I am doing here and also how I was able to get in."

To this statement, many heads nodded.  All eyes were on Voldemort waiting for his next words.

"I will answer that question, but only because I want you to go running home to mummy and daddy.  They will no longer be able to protect you once I rule the wizarding world."

Some of the younger students looked almost petrified with fear.  The older ones were not far off since it was apparent that they weren't safe at Hogwarts.

"I have captured your Headmaster Dumbledore and reversed the apparating block on Hogwarts."

The students gasped in shock.  All at once, head glanced around the room and sure enough, every teacher was accounted for except the beloved headmaster.  Subconsciously, the students took a step back.

"As to what I am doing here,"  his eyes seemed to fill with fire as he spoke the next words, "I have come to collect my _successor_."    

Hermione pulled Draco away from the scene.  Her voice was laced with fear and worry.  "He can't mean you, _can_ he?"

Draco looked grim and distraught.  He gathered Hermione in his arms and pressed her against his chest.  He lowered his head to whisper in her ear.  "I have to go."

She struggled against his embrace.  "No, Draco, you can't!  You can't leave me!"

Draco pulled back to gaze into Hermione's tear-filled eyes.  He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek.  "Mione, I have to.  You remember what Dumbledore said."

"No."  Hermione shook her head with disbelief.  "You were supposed to leave at Christmas.  We had two more months together.  You can't leave me now!  I can't let you go!"  She threw her arms around him and her body shook from the racking sobs escaping her.

He raised her face and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips.  They let themselves get lost in the fiery kiss, both not wanting to think that it might be their last.  Draco pulled away, but kept his arms around Hermione's waist.  He pressed a gentle kiss upon her brow before looking down at her.  "I promise that I will return to you.  I love you."

Hermione nodded her head.  "I love you, Draco."

Draco leaned down towards her.  "Now listen to me very carefully.  I want you to run back to the Entrance Hall and return to our rooms where you will be safe."

"No, I don't want to leave you."

"You have to.  Now go!"

Hermione ran a few feet before stopping and turning to look back.

"Don't look back, just go, _GO_!"

Draco watched with a heavy heart as Hermione ran into the rose garden until he could no longer see her anymore.  He knew very well that he might never see her again, but Merlin-willing, he would keep his promise.  _I will return to you, Mione.  Even if I have to kill the Dark Lord myself._

He set his face with determination preparing to face Voldemort.  He strode through the door into the Great Hall aware of everyone watching him.  He walked with purpose over to where the Dark Lord was standing.

Voldemort gazed at Draco with a cruel smirk upon his lips.  "Ahh, Draco.  Just the person I wanted to see.  So glad that you could join our little party."

Draco bowed his head respectfully.  "My Lord."  He locked eyes with Voldemort noting the glint in them.  "You wanted to see me?"

"That I did, Young Malfoy."  He took a breath before continuing his narration.  "You see, I received word from your father that you would be joining our ranks come Christmas."

"Yes.  I keep to my word."

"I have no doubt that you do.  Fortunately, there have been a change of plans.  Plans that involve _you_."

Draco waited for Voldemort to explain.

"I have been successful in my attempts to prepare for your ascension.  However, my plans are ahead of schedule.  You will receive your oaths _now_."

Draco gulped.  He had not been prepared for _this_.  "Now?  My Lord, certainly you wish for everything to be exact.  Are you sure that now is the time?"

The Death Eaters visibly tensed as they waited for the Dark Lord to release his anger on Draco.  They knew he did not like for his authority to be questioned.  They were, therefore, astonished to hear Voldemort chuckle with mirth.  

"You sound just like me at your age.  Yes, I am sure that now is the time."

Voldemort kneeled and the circle of Death Eaters surrounding Draco and himself followed.  "Come here, Draco."

The entire Great Hall watched in silence as Draco complied.  He crossed over and kneeled in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort conjured a dagger that he took hold of.  Draco noted that it was the same dagger McNair had used to kill Hermione before Draco saved her.  Voldemort raised the blade above his head and spoke an incantation.  The dagger glowed bright red for a moment before returning to its normal state.  

Voldemort grabbed Draco's arm and lowered the dagger to it.  He cut against it leaving a red slash on Draco's left forearm.  Draco watched his arm bleed, but could not feel any pain on account of the potion Snape had given the four.  Voldemort cut his own arm and then pressed the wounds together.  He muttered a few choice words, while Draco felt a tingle, binding his blood to Voldemort.

Voldemort let go of his arm and stood.  Draco followed as well as the Death Eaters.  "Now for phase two."  Voldemort had a sadistic grin on his face as he motioned to a Death Eater on his right.

The Death Eater nodded before pointing his wand at the ground.  On the spot, a muggle girl, no older than seven, appeared bound with rope.  Pure fear was clearly written on her face.

Draco knew what he had to do.  He had heard his father speaking about how the torture of a muggle was part of the ritual.  _I'm sorry, little girl_.   He stepped forward and raised his wand.  "Crucio."

A jet of light burst from the end of his wand and hit the figure lying on the floor.  The little girl withered in pain as she screamed out.  Draco could feel the earth-shattering screams tear at his heart.  It was a sound of such despair and pain that he felt they could be his own.  He ended the spell before turning to Voldemort.

Voldemort had a look of cruel approval on his face as he nodded his head to Draco.  "Very good, Draco"  He motioned to the Death Eater again.  The little girl and her racking sobs disappeared and the hall became silent once more.

Blood was dripping down Draco's arm as he felt the Dark Lord grasp it once again.  He was holding it in front of him with his wand pointed at it.  "You have proven your loyalty to me, Draco.  You have been chosen to join me, and you will be rewarded with the Dark Mark."  

At these words, a jet of black escaped the tip of Voldemort's wand.  It struck Draco's forearm and the familiar sight of the skull and the serpent appeared there.  Draco looked up to see Voldemort grinning at him like the madman he was.

"You have done well, Young Malfoy.  We will now leave to discuss _other_ things."  He whipped his cloak around him and gripped Draco's shoulder.  "Come!"  With that, Voldemort along with Draco and the Death Eaters vanished into thin air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione continued to run without stopping until she reached the wing of the castle she shared with her two best friends and Draco.  _Stop thinking about Draco!  You're only going to hurt yourself more.  You knew he would have to leave sooner or later.  It just turned out to be sooner.  He WILL come back._

She collapsed on the couch in the elegant common room and cried until she had nothing left in her.  She only sat up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  She started when she saw Harry's face peering over her, Ron standing behind him.

"What's wrong, Hermione?  Did something happen?  Where's Draco?"

Hermione looked shocked.  "What do you mean?  Don't you know?"

Ron looked confused.  "Know what?  We came back here to get something from Harry's room and we heard you come bursting in."

She stood up and threw her arms around her two friends and continued to sob.  "Oh Ron!  It was awful!" She drew in a breath between sobs.  "Voldemort came!  And he had Death Eaters with him!  He said he had captured Dumbledore!"

Harry and Ron took Hermione in their arms as she continued to explain through her tears.

"Then, he said he came to get his successor!  Draco promised me he would come back, and then he made me run!"

She looked up at her two friends, her cheeks soaked.  "Oh Harry!  Draco had to go with Voldemort!"

Harry looked resolute and Ron looked anxious at her statement.  Harry started to pace the room as Ron held Hermione close and let her cry.

Ron looked over at his best friend already knowing the answer to his question, but still wanting to hear it from Harry.  "What do we do?"

Harry stopped pacing and locked eyes with Ron.  "We do what we have to do.  The only thing we can do.  We fight."

A/N:  So how was it?  I know it took a long time, but it's all for the best because I'm very pleased with how it came out.  How do you think they should fight Voldemort?  I'm always open for suggestions.  I'm thinking that this will probably be a 20 chapter story, but that's just an estimation.  I'll also be working on my other story, "Return to Eden."  Hope you enjoyed!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.  I recommend "A Long December" by: Sirena Brown.  If you like my story, you might like this one. 


	15. Taking Sides

A/N: I did not in my wildest dreams expect that this story would get so much positive feedback.  Over 100 reviews!  There will be a gracious thanks at the end of the story to each person who has reviewed.  I seem to be heading towards 20 chapters and I plan to end it there.  I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm not sure whether or not I will write it.  For now, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.  I wanted to list everyone by name, but I really wanted to get this chapter up.  I sincerely apologize for taking so long with it.  The delay was inexcusable and I promise I will be more prompt.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  On with the story!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Everything belongs to J.K. except the plot which is mine.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 15:  Taking Sides_

Draco did not exactly know what to expect after becoming a Death Eater.  He figured it would be a lot of death and mayhem; not really following a clear line of thinking considering who was the head of this business.  However, he was greatly surprised when he was shown Voldemort's clean-cut plans to infiltrate and take over the Ministry.  It didn't occur to him that a psychotic madman could be methodical. 

"So, Young Malfoy.  What do you think of my plans?  Are they to your liking, or do you wish to add your own opinion?"

"Umm…"  He wasn't expecting to be put on the spot by Voldemort himself.  "I think they're fine."  He cocked an eyebrow.  "Why are you telling me all this?  I thought only _you_ knew all the plans and the identities of each Death Eater."

Voldemort gave a small chuckle.  "You really don't know, do you?"  He was gazing directly at Draco with his slitted, red eyes.  It made him feel transparent.

"No.  Is there something I've been misinformed about?  Because if there is, I'm pretty sure I didn't get that memo."  Draco shuffled his feet and returned his gaze to the mapped out plans on the table between himself and Voldemort.

"I suppose Lucius thought it best for you to hear it from myself."  Voldemort walked around the table until he came up beside Draco and laid a hand on his shoulder.  "Draco, you were raised to become more than my successor.  When I connected our blood together, it was more than just becoming a Death Eater.  I transferred some of my power into you.  You are now my heir.  With that, you become the Heir of Slytherin.  I am teaching you how to manage your legacy."

Draco could not believe his ears.  He had been tricked and betrayed by his own father.  Lucius had said nothing about becoming Voldemort's heir.  _I didn't think this would be in the bargain.  I was okay with the 'having-to-become-a-Death-Eater,'  but THIS is just too much!_  He opened his mouth to say something and quickly closed it again finding he had nothing to say.

"Come, my boy.  We have many things to discuss. Namely, your future..." The Dark Lord looked at Draco in the way that only he could; the look that made Draco think Voldemort could see right into his soul.

Draco fought the urge to squirm uncomfortably. _Malfoys do NOT squirm_. It was almost a subconscious reaction; for him to tell himself that Malfoys did not behave this way or that.  _Must get that out of the system._  It was all moving too fast for him, and he was presently trying to piece everything together and form coherent thoughts. 

He followed his new Master wordlessly. _Must work out this whole heir-of-evil thing.  Then, I have to get back to Mione._ Briefly he thought of Harry and Ron, but Hermione was of more importance. She needed him more. They needed to be warned, and then, together, they could figure something out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was beyond comforting when Harry and Ron decided to go and look for the professors.  They took her to bed in her room before they left, and she could still be heard whimpering through the door.  Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances.  They were both worried about Hermione.  She seemed to have gone off the deep end.

No time could be spent on that now.  They left their private quarters side-by-side and made their way towards Professor Dumbledore's office.  Harry had to see for himself if Dumbledore was missing.  Things just didn't seem to fit right.  He had already owled Sirius and told him of the situation.  It wouldn't be long before they would start assembling an army.  Hopefully, it would be enough to stop Lord Voldemort.  

As much as Harry and Ron both hated to admit it, they wanted to save Draco from the horrible fate that awaited him.  They had no way of contacting him if what Hermione said was true.  They needed to plan and know when to attack.  Soon, the war would begin, and a good fight was beginning to brew.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius Black was sitting at his best friend, Remus Lupin's, breakfast table discussing with him the many uses of levana bloom in warding off nocturnal creatures.  He was trying to argue his point when a snowy owl swooped in from the open window opposite the table, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Moony, now see here.  Levana bloom, when ground together, gives a defense –"  

He grabbed the letter that was attached to Hedwig's left leg, quickly untied it and ripped it open.  He scanned the contents before letting out an audible gasp and handing it to Remus.  He rose from the table and went about the house gathering random objects.

Remus looked upon his friend's odd behavior with interest before turning to the letter.  His reaction was nearly the same as Sirius' after reading it.

_Sirius,_

_I'm sorry, but I don't have time to say anything but get straight to the point.  Voldemort is back.  He showed up at Hogwarts and claimed he had kidnapped Dumbledore.  We don't know this for sure, but going to check now.  The Halloween Ball was taking place when he appeared with about a dozen Death Eaters.  He initiated Draco as a Death Eater, then disappeared with him.  You already know about the prophecy, and we were expecting this to happen just not so soon.  It is probably best for you to bring whoever you can find to Hogwarts.  I'm afraid to say that the war that has been threatening to take place has started._

_                                                              Harry _

Remus jumped up from his spot and joined Sirius in collecting weapons and potions that they thought they might need.  So much was to be done in very little time.  If what Harry said was true, then the wizarding world would soon be in turmoil.  Shared thoughts flitted across their minds of a time, not so long ago, when it had happened before.  But this time would be different.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy sat at the desk in his study gazing with a smug smirk at the lower ranked Death Eaters in front of him.

"Do you understand what has been asked of you?  Do you accept the orders as they have been given to you?"

The three men bowed their hood-covered heads.  "Yes, sir."  

A cruel grin spread across Lucius' sharp features.  "Good.  Proceed in your task.  You may leave."  He watched as the cloaked men left the room through the far left door.  Lucius was in a particularly good mood for he had been told earlier that his son had finally taken up his legacy.  Things seemed to be looking up.

Malfoy Manor had become the place of operations for Voldemort's minions.  The rooms were filled with Death Eaters, each group with a different purpose.  Some were spies, others were specialists in torture.  It all varied.  Now that Draco had joined, it would soon be time for them to put their plans into action.

Lucius was, therefore, pleasantly surprised to see his master, followed closely by his son, enter the study which he currently presided.  He rose to greet Voldemort and respectfully bowed in his presence.  "My Lord."

"Ah, Lucius.  Just who I was looking for."  Voldmort's razor-edged voice hissed through his thin lips.  "I was beginning to think you were hiding from me."

"No, my Lord.  Simply carrying out your wishes.  I have arranged for the first phase of the plan to be carried out.  It should start tomorrow."  Lucius' eyes were starting to take on a malicious glint.

"Very good, Lucius.  But on to more pressing matters."  Voldemort steered Draco from behind him until he was directly in front of his father.  "May I introduce you to the latest member of our little club."

Pride was clearly evident in Lucius' usual cold demeanor.  "I had heard.  I am very pleased, my Lord.  I always knew that he would see reason and become loyal to you.  He was always such a clever child."

Draco was observing this interaction between his new master and his father with a certain amount of interest.  It seemed, to him, that Lucius was trying to sell him off like he was some fabulous new product.  It just didn't sit right with what Draco knew of his father's way of thinking.  He never paid Draco any compliment in his life, in front of Voldemort or anyone else.  Something was awry, and he needed to figure out what it was.

_Something is up.  As soon as Voldemort leaves me alone, I need to find a way out of here and back to Hogwarts.  Mione needs me and I have to let the others know what is being planned.  Potter and Weasley need to be prepared to face what I already know is coming.  The battle will begin tomorrow and we WILL be victorious._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Currently, Harry and Ron were standing in the Great Hall addressing a large forming crowd.  News had spread far and wide of Dumbledore's now confirmed disappearance and of Voldemort's sudden visit to Hogwarts.  Parents had been apparating in as well as others.  The Great Hall was quickly filled to the brim with wizards and witches from all walks of life.  All of them eagerly anticipating to hear what The Boy Who Lived had to say.

Harry, feeling overwhelmed by this responsibility, was overcome with relief to see Sirius making his way towards them.

Sirius engulfed Harry in a godfather-like hug.  His eyes started twinkling when they fell on his godson.  "Harry!  We came as fast as we could.  We're ready whenever you are."  Voices rose in agreement with Sirius.

"We're with you, Harry!"

"You can count on us, Harry!"

Ron lay a hand on Harry's shoulder which quickly brought him back to reality.  He silently nodded his head at Ron's grave expression.  They both knew what was expected of them and both were prepared to deliver.  It was their fate to be the leaders of this ill-begotten war.  He summoned a chair, and gathering his balance, stood upon it to speak to the crowd.  Harry glanced around and saw the familiar faces of the Weasleys, Ludo Bagman, even Dedalus Diggle who he remembered from the Leaky Cauldron.  _This might take a while._  He took a deep breath before beginning.

"I know why all of you are here.  You have heard that Voldemort," gasps were heard at the sound of his name, "has captured Dumbledore.  You have heard that Voldemort came here to collect his successor."  Murmurs flitted through the crowd.  "To my knowledge, both of these things are true.  We have searched, and Professor Dumbledore is nowhere to be found."  Sounds of surprise and shock emitted from the crowd.  "However, you need not be afraid of Voldemort's successor.  He has gone with him, but nevertheless, he is on our side."  More sounds of surprise.  "I must ask you to be strong.  The only way to defeat Voldemort for good this time is to stay united.  We are only as strong as our weakest person, and we must not let anything tear us asunder.  You must be brave.  You must have courage.  But above all things, you must have hope.  Hope that will give light in the darkest hours.  Hope that shines through the despair.  Hope that never gives up."  All eyes were on Harry as they waited with bated breath for his next words.  "Voldemort doesn't expect us to stand up to him when he makes his move.  He will be counting on us to be disorganized and unsuspecting.  We must prove him wrong.  In my experience with Voldemort, I know that he would not do something like show up at Hogwarts without already being ready to attack at a moment's notice.  My instincts tell me that it will be soon, very soon.  We _must_ be prepared."  He peered over to where the teachers were standing.  "I hope you are all in for a long night because there is much to be done."  

Every head in the sea of people nodded without hesitation.  They were tired of being scared, of being threatened, of being terrorized.  It was time to fight back.  It was time to take control.  It was time to stand up against persecution.  This time around they were going to be ready. 

Harry, with Ron at his side, clapped his hands together.  "Let us begin."      

A/N:  Love it?  Hate it?  I rather liked this chapter.  When Draco says they will be victorious, he is talking about the good side.  Excerpts from what I am calling Harry's 'hero speech' were taken from my own speech that I gave to my school after Sept. 11.  Special thanks is given to Sirena who helped me with the part where Draco is speaking with Voldemort.  Read her story entitled 'A Long December.'  I promise I will thank everyone individually when I finally finish this story.  Anybody got any ideas of where this is going?  I encourage ideas and suggestions if you have any.  As always:  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. The Meeting

A/N:  I know that it took me FOREVER to update, but I hope you think it was worth it.  I'm thinking about four more chapters after this one and then this one will be done!  I still can't believe I've written this much because I didn't think it would this long.  Thank you to each and every single one of you who reviewed, and now, without further ado, I present the 16th chapter of What Once Could Never Be…!!!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Chapter 16:  The Meeting_

On into the night, the two sides planned, mapping out every scenario and scrutinizing every detail.  The stages were discussed for hours on end until the leaders were sure everyone had it perfectly memorized.  One side offensive, the other defensive.

Voldemort planned to make the first attack on the Ministry the next day, and he had no idea what Harry held in store.  The war to end all wars was about to begin.

And in the middle of it all there was Draco.

Draco, who stood at Voldemort's side as his heir with the Dark Mark clearly visible on his arm, was still loyal to the light side by being desperately in love with Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger.  How had he gotten himself in this predicament?  

By opening up to someone for the first time in his life and nearly getting Hermione killed.  The latter lay more blame on his father who he felt homicidal towards as of late.  Draco had to resort to a Time-Turner and changing the future to save Hermione from an untimely death by dagger blade.  

He had actually seen her die beforehand as a result of his father's dishonest ambition to forward him through life.  And so, he had made a trade-off: his life, well, his future for the promise to keep Hermione alive and safe.

He signed away willingly, for her well-being was more precious to him than anything.  However, in the process, he had compromised his soul and his probable fate both of which lie in the clutches of Voldemort's greedy palms.  His voluntary joining of the Death Eaters was looked upon by his father as submitting to his will when in reality, Draco was doing something he had never done before: give up.

It wasn't even a question of what he wanted to do, but it seemed like the most logical decision to make.  He would play his father and Lord Voldemort's game for awhile, but when the opportunity presented itself, he would sneak off.  Back to Hermione.  If it wasn't for her, he would let the entire world go down the drain and laugh.  Now, he was intent on saving that very world.  Hey, Potter doesn't have to get all the glory.

He sat by Voldemort on his right side as he listened to him drone on into the night.  Hopefully, the meeting would soon be over and Draco could surreptitiously walk up to his room where a jar of Floo powder lay in wait.

" – and please mind your attack positions until the signal is given.  That is all.  Do you understand?"

The hooded figures all nodded as one in accordance to what Voldemort was saying.

"Good.  You are dismissed.  Report back here at dawn."  Voldemort narrowed his eyes menacingly.  "That is a _command._"

The Death Eaters heeded his words as they slowly began to pour from the meeting room.  Draco silently made his way to the door when he felt a bone-chilling hand upon his shoulder.

"And where are you off to, Young Malfoy?"

"Umm…"  Draco cleared his throat authoritatively.  "If you want me to be in good working condition tomorrow, I suggest you let me have my rest.  I have a very delicate nature you know."

Voldemort looked for a moment as if he would laugh, but instead he let Draco go.

Draco couldn't believe it.  Voldemort had let him go with nary a stern word.  He crept over to the doorway where Voldemort had exited and stuck his head out.  The coast was clear.  Without looking suspicious, he made his way down the ornate hallway and upstairs to his room.  He entered and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him.  He proceeded to cast the strongest Locking Charm and Silencing Spell that he could think of.  Hopefully, no one would come and check on him until he was supposed to be downstairs.  He took as many precautions as possible since he was unsure of the privacy granted to his new status.

He made sure everything was in place.  It was time.  He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and carefully cast a Locator Charm on it.  The charm would take him to the fireplace nearest Hermione.  He stuck his wand in the confines of his robes as he approached the fireplace.  Throwing the powder as he stepped in, he screamed, "Hermione Granger."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had cried after Draco left until she was sure there were no more tears in her.  It was not a simple thing to cry over a person as wholly as she did over Draco, so when she awoke from the deep sleep that the crying had caused , she was momentarily startled at her surroundings.  

Her room looked unfamiliar to her as the strange shadows played across the wall.  She was unsure of how she got back to the room until she remembered the conversation with Harry and Ron.  Then, the events of the night came back with full force and she was suddenly glad she was already sitting.  As the tears threatened to fall once more, she pushed them back and decided it was time to take action.  

She looked down at herself.  She was still wearing the red ball gown from earlier and it was now crumpled from being slept in.  She glanced at the clock on her bedside table.  It was one in the morning.  She rose from her spot on the bed and went to the mirror.  Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying, but a quick wave of the wand fixed that.  She slipped out of the dress and pulled on her white satin sleeping gown.  She took down her hair and brushed it out until it fell softly down her back.  And then she went off in search of Harry and Ron.

She knew they probably had already started gathering people to fight against Voldemort and she wanted to be a part of it.  Anything to get Draco back with her.  She had no idea when she would see him again.  Even if she ever would.

She silently strode from her room and the wing she shared with her best friends and Draco.  She slowly made her way to the Great Hall with as much caution as she could bear.  She was sure Harry and Ron were already worried about her and she didn't want to give them any more reasons.

Draco stepped gracefully out of Hermione's fireplace to be treated to an empty room.  With a hawk's eye, he studied the room and decided she must have just left.  The bed was mussed as if she had been sleeping there recently and the dress was still on the floor.  He lifted the gown from its spot and held it to him inhaling her scent.  _My Hermione._

He let it fall back to the ground as he unknowingly followed her steps out of the wing.  The corridors were quiet and dark with barely contained mischief as he made his way through them.  He sensed her before she came into view.  A ghostly angel with hair streaming down her back in a chestnut waterfall floating down the corridor as if on air.  His breath caught as he watched her, falling more in love with her every step.

Suddenly, she stopped.  With painful slowness, she began to turn until he was clearly in her sight.  He heard her short intake of breath as she gasped his name.  "Draco!"

And before he could blink, she was in his arms, and he felt whole once more.  Something he wasn't sure he would ever experience again.  He could feel her shuddering against him as he pulled away to gaze at her face.  New tears were starting to form, but he could tell that she had been crying before even with the spell.  Her bottom lips was quivering, but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

He spoke in a breathy voice.  "My Hermione."

She nodded in return.  "Yes, Draco, I'm yours.  And you are mine."  She took a deep breath.  "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Neither did I.  I had to sneak away from Voldemort to come, so I don't have much time."

"Oh, Draco!"  She threw her arms around him once more as if just the news was enough to kill her.

He gently pried her away, but held onto her arms.  "I need to see Potter and Weasley first.  Then, I'm all yours until dawn."

She silently nodded her head and took his hand in hers as she resumed her trek towards the Great Hall.  Upon reaching it, they entered together hand-in-hand as the entire crowd looked up to watch them walk in.

They contradicted and complimented each other in every way.  He was in his black robes with her in a white sleeping gown at his side.  Muggle-born and pureblood.  Beauty and brains.  Arrogance and stubbornness.  Quidditch player and bookworm.  They had it all.

It didn't take long for Hermione to pick her two best friends out of the crowd as she made her way over leading Draco.  Harry walked over to greet them followed by Ron and Sirius.

He politely nodded his head in greeting.  "Malfoy."

Draco returned the gesture.  "Potter."

"So, what do you have for us?  Anything useful to our side?  Did Voldemort let you in on any of his plans?"

"Potter, Voldemort let me in on _all _of his plans.  Just sit down and listen."

Draco, with Hermione, led Harry to sit down at the High Table.  Hermione settled herself down on Draco's lap with her hand still firmly holding on to his as if a sudden loss of contact would make him disappear again.  Draco didn't mind as he began recounting Voldemort's plans to Harry.  He held her with an arm around her waist and his chin set upon her shoulder.

Draco finished telling him what he knew about tomorrow's attack while the group listened with wide eyes.  Harry still had questions that he proceeded to ask until they both felt sluggish.  Harry had one final question.

"Do you know where Dumbledore is being kept?"

"Yes, he's being kept in a cell in my family's manor.  Is that all?"  Harry nodded.  "Good.  Now, if you'll excuse me." 

Draco rose to leave, but Harry stopped him.  "And where do you think you're going?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow with his old arrogance as he measured Harry's expression.  "I have to be back at dawn so Voldemort doesn't suspect anything.  That doesn't leave me much time.  Now, if you don't mind, I would like to have some privacy with Hermione.  If you need me before dawn, I'll be in her room."

Harry's cheeks flushed as he mumbled a dismissal under his breath and got back to work with the strategies.  Now, they had more to go on than simple speculation.

Draco led Hermione back to her room and away from all the chatter of the preparations in the Great Hall.  His eyes never leaving her face for a moment.  No matter what happened, he would always cherish this night.

As they entered, he closed the door behind them.  He turned around and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  Desire was almost palpable in the air as they moved towards the bed with their tongues entwined in a fiery dance.  They fell upon the smooth sheets as the rhythm of their hearts neared a breaking point as their bodies moved upon one another.  Proving their love to each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A knock on the door woke the sleeping couple from their dream world as they lay in each other's arms.  It was an hour before dawn.

Draco grabbed his wand from the night stand and released the Locking Charm on the door as he covered himself with the sheet.  There was no way he was going to leave Hermione's side while she was in his arms.  

The door opened to reveal a tired looking Harry and Ron, but they both held small smiles upon their faces.  Harry turned to Draco and spoke.  "We have a plan."

A/N:  That's all for now folks!!!  Sorry about the delay again.  I promise to update sooner on the next chapter.  I swear it.  I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the story as a whole.  If things go as they should, it should be finished soon.  I am always open for ideas and suggestions if you have any.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!


	17. The Battle Begins

A/N:  I really should be shot for making you wait this long for another chapter.  No matter how many times I apologize, nothing can make up for my sins as a writer.  I just hope that will accept this chapter in humble penance and believe me when I tell you that the next chapter will come sooner.  This fic is starting to draw to a close and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.  You guys are the best for your comments and your continuous support.  I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I own my computer and that's it.

****

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 17:  The Battle Begins_

The day dawned upon the magical world like any other day, but everyone knew that the air was full of possible outcomes.  One lie in the way of victory while the other brought the devastation of defeat.  This was felt by both sides that were fighting this war of overwhelming proportions.  The magical world had stopped functioning properly to either participate in the battle or watch the result of it.  Everything was hanging in the balance.

An hour earlier, Draco was roused from his slumber curled up to Hermione by Potter and Weasel bursting through the door.  Needless to say, he wasn't happy about being disturbed during his time with Hermione since he didn't know when he might see her again.  Voldemort expected him back at dawn and there was no guarantee that he would be able to sneak off once more.  Especially if they had already discovered that he was missing.

Harry and Ron both ignored the scowl present on Malfoy's face.  Harry turned to the boy who a few months ago had been his worst enemy and rival, but now he didn't even flinch when he saw him in bed with one of his best friends.

Harry face broke into a tired smile as he explained the sudden intrusion.  "We have a plan."

Draco cocked an arrogant eyebrow out of habit, one that he was trying to break, and replied.  "Oh?"

Harry cut his eyes away from him for a quick second, but Draco caught it.  Whatever the plan was, Harry didn't want Hermione to hear it.

Harry and Ron exchanged undecipherable glances, and Ron gave a slight nod.  Draco thought that they were acting oddly.  He fixed his gaze back on Harry and, for the first time, noticed the resolve set in his expression.  For some unknown reason, it unnerved him to see Harry that grim.  

Harry resumed speaking.  "We don't have much time since you have to leave in less than an hour.  Get dressed and come with us.  We'll wait outside."

With that, the two boys left the room as quickly and they had come.

Draco looked over to Hermione who hadn't spoken while Harry and Ron were in the room.  She looked worried, not over just Harry and Ron, but Draco as well.  Everything was just happening so fast and it was starting to make her feel dizzy.  It was enough to cause even someone like Hermione who was strong-willed to lose her sense of self.

Draco leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her brow.  "Well, I guess I have to be leaving.  I'm sorry that we didn't get to have more time together."  His eyes held his sadness as he spoke.  "Just remember that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."  He reached out to catch an absent tear rolling down Hermione's cheek.

She couldn't hold it in any longer as the tears came pouring forth.  She threw her eyes around him and pressed her mouth to his.  The feel of his lips against hers reassured her that he would come back to her.  The salt from her tears mixed into the kiss as they both took comfort in the fact that they were together now.

Draco pulled away, but not before giving Hermione an extra squeeze.  He climbed out of the bed and proceeded to get dressed.  Hermione just stay put and watched him move about the room in graceful strides.  She had always been mesmerized by the way he moved even when they had been enemies.

Draco could feel Hermione's eyes on him, and after finished dressing, turned to her.  "I guess I should go.  Potter will be waiting."  He took her hand and squeezed it before letting it drop.  He looked at her one last time, branding her face on his mind, before he turned and left.  Neither had wanted to say good-bye for fear of it truly being so.

Draco closed the door behind him before joining Harry and Ron in their common room.  "All I have to say is this had better be a damn good plan for making me leave Hermione before I planned to."

Harry and Ron both smiled at Malfoy as they spoke as one.  "It is."

They went to the door and Draco followed behind them as they made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts not knowing what the future held.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione rose from the bed once Draco had left her room.  She would not sit around and brood wondering whether or not he was coming back.  She simply would not tolerate it when there were much more important things to deal with at the moment.  She dressed quickly and made her way down to the Great Hall.

The crowd of people that had arrived the following evening was still present, however, they were now organized into groups; each with their own plan and purpose.  She crossed over to where Sirius and Remus were discussing attack tactics before they saw her approach.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione.  I'm glad you decided to join us," Sirius greeted with a beaming smile.  "How does the weather find you this morning?"

Hermione could tell from his expression that he was obviously not worried about the upcoming battle that had others distraught.  Remus and him both looked quite cheerful for having been up all night.  Hermione returned Sirius' infectious smile with one of her own before taking a seat at their table.

"The weather finds me just fine, but I won't say that I'm not somewhat worried about all this.  What exactly are Harry and Ron planning to do that involves Draco?  Is it going to be dangerous?"  Hermione's smile turned to a look of wariness.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and a series of expression were exchanged between them.  Hermione watched carefully, but was unable to discern what all of them meant.  After reaching some sort of silent agreement, Remus turned his attention back to Hermione with his kind eyes fixed on hers.

"There's nothing for you to worry about.  Harry and Ron have everything planned out carefully.  They should be back any minute now."

Hermione was skeptical over how much of this explanation was the truth, but she was suddenly distracted from asking anything else when the two boys in question strode into the hall followed by Professor Snape.  They had not been gone for more than twenty minutes.  Draco was not with them.

Harry and Ron soon joined them where they were sitting, both looking exhausted and elated at the same time.  Hermione spoke first, the words out of her mouth before they had finished sitting down.

"Where's Draco?"

Harry answered her.  "He left to go back.  We didn't want him to be late and for Voldemort to get suspicious."

Ron cut in.  "Don't worry though.  Everything is going to plan.  Now, to get on to business.  We're about to go into battle."

They raised their heads to gaze into the bewitched ceiling of the Great Hall.  The sky was tinged with pink as the first lights of dawn broke through the vestiges of the night.  The babbling of the crowd died down until everyone was quiet.  Everyone was staring at their table waiting to be given orders now that it was time.

Ron raised his voice so that even the people in the far corners could hear.  "Is everybody ready?"

A deafening shout of voices chorused the same response.  "YES!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coming back to an empty room was the last thing Draco had expected.  Not that he wasn't glad for it.  He climbed out of the fireplace and crossed over to the door of his room.  Peeking out into the hall, he saw nobody.  

Relieved, he quickly dressed into the black robes of a Death Eater he had left on his bed.  He pocketed his wand and quietly made his way down the corridor to where he was told to meet with Voldemort.  Light was just starting to break through the windows when he arrived upon the room and entered.

He was happy to find that he wasn't the first or the last to arrive.  Voldemort extended his hand towards him and Draco realized that he was indicating where he wanted himself to stand.  Cautiously, he made his way over and took his place on Voldemort's right side.  Most everyone had arrived by now, but a few stragglers hurried in.  The room was deathly still as they awaited Voldemort to speak.

"This is the day I have waited for.  The day when my dream will come true.  I will rule the wizarding world and only those who have been loyal to me shall share in the riches I will impart upon my conquest." He paused before turning to Draco.  "My heir, of course, will benefit from being my second-in-command."  He turned back to the hooded Death Eaters.  "You shall fight and conquer without mercy.  You already know what to do.  If you do not succeed in your tasks, you will find that I am without mercy."  A collective shudder ran through the masses.  "Now, we shall depart."

Voldemort raised his hands and Draco felt his stomach somersault as the room they had been in was replaced with Diagon Alley; the Ministry of Magic building looming over them.  The entire group of Death Eaters had been transported.

All of them took their positions as they stormed the building, setting off several of alarms and sirens; only to be met by a crowd of people in the lobby led by The Boy Who Lived.

A/N:  How was that?  I really AM trying to update sooner, but I've just had SO many other things going on.  This story is almost finished though.  There will be probably 2 more chapters and an epilogue.  I hope that makes everyone happy and that everyone enjoyed this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!     


	18. In Conclusion

A/N:  I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter and also to thank everyone who has reviewed any chapter of this story.  This was my first HP fanfic and I'm so glad that it got such positive feedback.  I'm happy to say that there will only be one more chapter and an epilogue left.  Then, this story will be finished.  Hopefully, you'll continue reading until the end.  Now, on to the next chapter.  As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I own nothing but my computer.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 18:  In Conclusion_

Voldemort hesitated for only a moment as he strode into the Ministry.  He had not expected to meet resistance of any kind.  However, the Death Eaters had been trained to deal with this kind of threat and he was, therefore, not worried.

Once he had fully entered, chaos ensued as the group of defenders rushed the hooded figures in black.  The battle had commenced and everyone faced off against his or her respective enemies.

Neville Longbottom faced off against McNair in one corner of the lobby.  He was able to disarm him and then cast the Leg-Locker Curse that Malfoy had performed on him in first year.

Hermione had cornered the younger Crabbe who had followed in his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater.  He was cowering before her knowing that he himself was inferior to her in curses.  He waited for the blow to fall and was surprised when she only disarmed him and then put a Binding Spell on him.  Hermione gave him a small grin of satisfaction before rushing back into battle.

Draco was watching everything that was happening with as much patience as he could muster.  He knew that if he acted too quickly, all would be lost.  So, he waited to metaphorically pull the trigger while standing at Voldemort's right side.  Any moment now.

It was hard to tell which side was winning since casualties were occurring on both sides.  Harry's band of followers had effectively disabled many of the Death Eaters, but some had been hit with the Killing Curse.

The battle continued to be at a standstill as Harry and Ron fought back-to-back.  They muddled through the dueling opponents until Harry was confronted with Lucius Malfoy.  A cruel grin passed over the older man's face.  Harry's expression was past the usual hate and loathing; he was absolutely disgusted with the sight of him.  Lucius wasted no time with pleasantries and immediately sent the Killing Curse his way.  Harry blocked it and rebounded with the Full-Body Bind.  It hit Lucius before he had time to block.  Harry bent down towards the angered face of Lucius Malfoy and locked his eyes with him.

"This is for Hermione.  **_Avada Kedavra!_**"

The cold light in Lucius Malfoy's eyes went out and they were now lifeless.  The former school governor who had commanded so much fear and respect was now dead.  A look of final contentment crossed Harry's face as he let his gaze pass over the dead man's body.

Draco finally saw his chance.  The battle was finally turning in their favor and he knew there would be no other time.  He glanced to his left and observed Voldemort.  He was gazing at the pandemonium in front of him with glee.  No trace of defeat was present in his expression.  His wand was sticking out of his robe and not in his hand.

Draco, wand in hand, turned slightly where he was angled from the front.  With a flick of his wrist, he was upon Voldemort.

**_"Avada Kedavra!"_**

****

Voldemort acted upon instinct and blocked the spell without thinking.  His face cracked with rage and his red eyes began to glow with the knowledge of Draco's betrayal.

"You defied me, Young Malfoy.  Did you honestly think _you_ could single-handedly kill _me_?!  _Me_, whose name cannot be mentioned without stirring up a deep fear that will not be quelled?  You have lots to learn.  **_Crucio!_**"

Draco's head split open with the pain of the Unforgivable Curse.  He felt like he was burning and bleeding and throbbing all at the same time.  His energy drained out of him as he tried to find his voice.  He struggled to maintain his grip on reality as he shivered with the onslaught of the curse.

Voldemort continued to torture his chosen heir as he illustrated the punishment in store for him.  He was so distracted with the fury he felt at the double-crossing of his most trusted follower that he didn't even see the Killing Curse cast his way.

Voldemort looked stunned before collapsing on the spot.  The pain had ceased and Draco looked up to find Harry looming over the dead body of Voldemort making sure that he was really dead this time.  The two boys locked eyes and shared a conspiratorial smile before the survivors of the light side joined them.

The remaining Death Eater, having seen their master killed, fled in search of safety.  The others gathered around amid cheers of victory.  Draco stood from his spot on the floor when Hermione raced towards him.  She nearly knocked him over before being pulled off by Ron.

"Calm down, Hermione.  You're going to strangle the boy if you're not careful."

Hermione gazed at Ron exasperatedly before looking between Harry and Draco.  "So, what was this big plan that nobody wanted to tell me about?  When am I going to find out?"

Draco's head suddenly shot up.  "There's no time.  We have to save Dumbledore."  And with that, he was off towards the Floo Network Headquarters that was located in the Ministry building.  Hermione, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and Snape all rushed to catch up to him.

The group arrived on the correct floor and pushed their way through to the nearest fireplace.  Draco grabbed a handful of the shimmering powder and threw it into the fireplace before screaming, "Malfoy Manor."  Soon, the others followed suit.

They tumbled out of the fireplace, one after the other, and found themselves in Lucius' study.  Here, Snape took the lead and the group followed him down towards the vast dungeons that lay beneath the manor.

Sharp twists and turns awaited them in the maze of keeping cells as the path grew dimmer and damper.  Finally, they were standing in front of a large oak door that was padlocked in five places.

Snape turned to address the others.  "I knew that Lucius would keep Dumbledore in his best keeping cell.  It's nearly impossible to get into."

Sirius looked up to the challenge.  "But not improbable, right?  I mean, what are our chances of actually getting it open?"

Snape was not amused.  "Probably one in a million."

Sirius' face changed to a slightly downtrodden expression.  "That good, huh?"

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other in impatience.  "Well, somebody do _something_.  We can't just stand around all day."

Remus looked at Draco in amazement.  He had never seen him act this way where Dumbledore was concerned.  "Mr. Malfoy, I assure you, we are not going to just stand around.  We must figure this out before rushing ahead.  There is no telling what Lucius Malfoy has guarding this door."

Draco tilted his head.  "We don't have all day.  We need to hurry up and try something before –"

Draco and Harry both collapsed to the ground and began to shudder uncontrollably.  Hermione went to Draco, but Ron just continued to look on.  Their skin started to melt off and Hermione drew back.  The boys had switched places; Harry now stood where Draco had been and Draco stood where Harry had been.

"Polyjuice Potion."  Hermione muttered underneath her breath.  "It was Polyjuice Potion."  She let her eyes fall upon Draco.  "I still don't wee why you couldn't have told me."

Harry went to her.  "Because Voldemort isn't stupid."  He exchanged a dark glance with Draco.  "We'll explain later.  Let's get Dumbledore out first."  
  


A/N:  I know that was shorter than usual, but I promise that it's necessary.  Everything will become apparent in the next chapter and you'll see why I decided to end it here.  I hope you enjoyed it and that you will continue reading.  I am always open to any suggestion and comments and if you feel the need, please feel free to email me.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Vincit Omnia Veritas

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and any chapter of this particular HP fanfic.  There will only be the epilogue left after this chapter.  I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  It has definitely been a memorable experience and I am both sad and delighted that it will soon be coming to an end.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 19:  Vincit Omnia Veritas_

Sirius, Remus, and Snape were all gathered around the door they were sure held Dumbledore while the four teenagers stood back.  The three adults wanted to make sure none of them were hit by any of the curses and charms that were placed on the door.  So far, Sirius had cracked the first one that had a particularly difficult locking charm on it.  Remus had tackled the second one, which consisted a powerful Babbling Curse that was permanent.

None of them had been able to disarm the third one and they all had to duck from the Decapitation Hex.  At this point, Draco had made a comment about rolling heads to which Hermione smacked him playfully.  Snape had recognized the slight glow on the fourth one and prevented anyone from touching it before he returned.  He raced back towards whence they had come with his robes billowing behind him.

The others waited for him impatiently.  Snape had quickly gone to his office at Hogwarts, courtesy of Floo powder, and grabbed a vial of universal poison antidote.  Once he reappeared with the group, he poured the blue liquid on the lock and it stopped its peculiar glowing.  There was only one left.

Remus gently and cautiously prodded it with his wand to decipher what the lock had been protected with when he suddenly dropped his wand with a hiss.  A large burn mark had appeared where he had been holding his wand.  Sirius reached out with his own wand before Snape could stop him.  He also dropped his wand and the same burn appeared on his own hand.

It didn't look very promising, but Snape suddenly had an interesting thought.

He extended his hand towards the blonde boy.  "Come here, Draco."

Draco studied Snape warily before he carefully made his way over to where the older man was standing.  Snape pointed towards the lock and Draco's eyes grew wide.

"You want me to burn _my_ hand, too?  I don't think so."  He was incredulous.

Snape cocked a sardonic eyebrow.  "Draco, I am your Head of House and you _should_ trust me.  Point your wand towards this lock."

Draco faced off with his Potions master before he finally relented.  He turned his attention to the lock and raised his wand.  It started to shake slightly as he let the tip of his wand come into contact with the lock's keyhole and was surprised to hear it click open.

A grudging smirk broke across Snape's face.  "Malfoy pride was _always_ Lucius' main concern."

Draco gazed at his mentor with a puzzled expression.  "What are you talking about, Professor Snape?"  The others were looking at him in the same confusion.

"Nobody but a Malfoy would be able to open that lock."  Snape explained.  The confusion upon the group's faces changed to understanding as he spoke.

Sirius, without waiting for anyone's approval, rushed forward and tried to push open the door.  It wouldn't budge at first, but then, Remus threw his weight against it and it flew open.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for them.  He did not look surprised at all when they came busting through the door.  In fact, as soon as they came in, he went out.

"Come on.  No time to waste, and we can't stay here.  We're going back to Hogwarts.  I will explain everything once we get there."

And without a moment's pause, they followed him back through the corridors of Malfoy Manor on their way back to Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After settling down into couches and chairs in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore himself had resumed his usual spot in the high-back chair, he began to explain.

"I know that most of you are confused about the events of the last few days and it is by far and large _not_ unexpected.  It is true that much has happened, but none of it has been properly discussed or explained."

Hermione meekly raised her hand.  There was on particular thing that she wanted to know.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione let her eyes cut from Draco to Harry before turning her attention back to the headmaster.  "Why did Draco and Harry use Polyjuice Potion to trade places?"

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes began to sparkle and he smiled at the two in question.  "Did you, now?  I would not have thought of that.  Must have been Professor Snape's input, I suppose."  Here, the wise wizard shared a glance with the Potions master before going back to Hermione.  "I suspect, if my suspicions are correct, it had to do with what I told Professor Snape before my untimely abduction."

He took a deep breath before continuing as the group moved to the edge of their seats.  "What I told him was the only way to kill Voldemort."  Silence descended upon the room.

"You see, the revivification spell Voldemort used to become corporeal again prevented just about everyone from killing him.  Even I couldn't have killed him."  He leaned forward over his desk.  "Only someone that had a part of Voldemort in them would be able to."

"But that still doesn't explain why –"

"I'm getting to that, Miss Granger."  Dumbledore interrupted the impatient girl.  "Harry, of course, would be the obvious choice since some of Voldemort's powers have been transferred into him making him eligible.  At the time I spoke to Professor Snape about this, I wasn't sure yet about Mr. Malfoy.  I see now that I had been correct in assuming."

Here, Dumbledore turned to Draco.  "Mr. Malfoy's fate was not simply to become a Death Eater, but to be bound by blood to Lord Voldemort as his heir.  This also made him eligible, but Voldemort would never have suspected that the boy chosen to be his heir at birth would betray him."

He leaned back in his chair.  "Alas, that is all that I know at this point.  Perhaps one of you would like to take up the narration."  He was indicating Harry or Draco.

Draco cleared his throat.  "As his heir, Voldemort seemed to invest and enormous amount of trust in me.  More so than even my father.  Harry and I decided to manipulate that and trade places for two reasons."

"The first was so I could stay and watch out for Hermione and Harry could attack from the inside.  The second was both risky and dangerous.  If Harry failed to kill Voldemort when his chance came, we were betting that he would be so distracted by his heir's betrayal that I would be able to make my move.  If that happened, Harry can resist Voldemort's full power because of when he tried to kill him as a baby.  Hence, the Polyjuice Potion."

Snape jumped in.  "If it had been Mr. Malfoy instead of Mr. Potter that had received that Cruciatus Curse, he would not be walking around and would be in severe need of attention from mediwizards."

Hermione nodded her head as she processed all of it in her mind.  It all made sense except fro one thing.  "But why couldn't you –"

This time, Draco cut her off.  "Like Harry said earlier, Voldemort isn't stupid.  When it all went down, if you had continued to look in my direction instead of Harry's, Voldemort would've known that it wasn't really me with him."

Hermione nodded her head once more indicating that she understood.  Dumbledore rose from his spot behind the desk.

"Well, now that we know the truth about everything, I think it's time to back into the normal swing of things.  Classes will resume in two days' time.  You may now go."

And with that, they left Dumbledore's office with the weight of what they did resting on their shoulders.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In no time at all, the wizarding world had found out that it had not been Harry Potter, but Draco Malfoy who had saved them from the threat of Voldemort.  For several weeks afterwards, neither he nor Harry could go anywhere without being mobbed.  With Lucius being dead and gone, Draco became owner and executor of the Malfoy estate.  Draco was now the only Malfoy heir as well as the last remaining heir of Slytherin.  His mother had been happier than he had ever seen her.  Harry, Ron, and Draco continued to be on friendly terms after all they had been through together, but they kept up the good-natured Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry especially after finding out that Harry was the last heir of Gryffindor and that had been the reason for Voldemort attempting to kill him.  All the remaining Death Eaters had been captured by the Aurors and were now imprisoned in Azkaban.  Hermione and Draco continued to be together and were very happy.  They all approached their seventh year with a positive outlook and the future looked promising.

A/N:  That's all for now.  Remember, THIS IS NOT THE END!  There is still one installment left to go and it will be the epilogue.  The story will NOT make sense if you don't read the epilogue.  It is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!  Okay, that's enough of that for now.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I wrote it while on vacation.  If that's not time management, I don't know what is.  I'm always open to suggestions and comments.  Feel free to email me if need be.  As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

P.S.  The chapter title translated from Latin means "truth conquers all things."


	20. Epilogue

A/N:  I want to thank everyone who reviewed any chapter of this story.  Your feedback was greatly appreciated and your support even more so.  It is by the will of the readers that I have continued to write this story for the enjoyment of all.  This is the final installment and the story will now be complete.  I must say that I am both sad and excited to see this work come to an end.  It has been an interesting journey with bumps along the way, but extremely memorable.  I hope that you have relished in the experience as much as I.  Now, on to the conclusion.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  J.K. Rowling does.

**What Once Could Never Be…**

****

_Chapter 20:  Epilogue_

"Has it happened yet?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore, highly respected wizard and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was racing down the hallway of St. Mungo's with Professor McGonagall by his side and a mediwizard in tow.

The mediwizard, who had just contacted him, replied in-between breaths as she tried to keep up with the spry old wizard.  "I don't think so, sir.  She was still in the waiting room when I left."

The group of three turned a sharp corner and continued down the hallway towards their destination letting nothing get in the way.  The mediwizard, still a trainee, directed them to where she had left the notable couple, but found the waiting room empty.  Professor Dumbledore would not be delayed, and he trudged over to the desk where a young witch was sitting with the newest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Where is Mrs. Malfoy?"

The witch was looking very disturbed at being interrupted as she raised an indifferent eyebrow.  "The pregnant woman?"

"Yes.  Where is she?"

"They took her to Delivery Room 3."  With that, the witch went back to her magazine.

The two professors continued on in their mission and left the mediwizard behind.  They finally came upon a door with 'Delivery Room 3' printed across it in bold lettering.  Crying could be heard from outside the door and with one glance shared between them, they entered.

A small crowd had gathered in the room around the bed.  Hermione Malfoy was sitting propped up on pillows with her new son, William Alexander Malfoy, in her arms.  Draco was looking at his wife and their child with love and wonderment.  Ron and Harry were standing over to the side with their own wives, Lavender and Ginny.  Narcissa was standing on the other side and observing the whole scene as a proud grandmother.

Hermione was the first to acknowledge the new presence in the room.  "Professor Dumbledore!  I'm so glad you could make it."

"My dear child, did you honestly think I would miss it?  To see the first child of one of the happiest couples to ever leave Hogwarts; not to mention the one that bridged the gap between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  I would not have missed it for all the socks in the world."  He chuckled at the thought as he leaned over the bed to catch his first glimpse at the newest Malfoy.

"Isn't he beautiful?"  Hermione was practically glowing with new motherhood.

William was definitely his father's child with the white strands already apparent on his head and the aristocratic slant of his nose.  His blue eyes, which all babies had, however, would soon turn a deep brown like his mother's.

While the two professors took their time fawning over the baby, Harry and Ron were poking fun at Draco at having the first child born within the group.  The boys had finally become something resembling friends over the years after much encouraging by the girls of the group.  It seemed inevitable after they left Hogwarts since all the insults had become tiring and childish.  It didn't mean, nonetheless, that the insults had stopped altogether.

Ron sidled up to him first.  "Hey, Malfoy, don't you think you should have named your kid Lucifer or something?  With it being demon spawn and everything."

Draco's condescending drawl came back, but the small smile betrayed him.  "Shut up, Weasel.  At least I don't have to worry about feeding ten kids in my future."

Hermione's voice broke through the immature posing before it could start.  It held a tone of warning.  "Draco, if you wake this baby, you _definitely_ won't have to worry about feeding _any_ more kids in the future."

Draco resumed his position next to his wife looking shamefaced.  "Sorry, baby."

Everyone in the room snickered at his response and tried to cover it up with various coughs and such.  Even though Hermione and Draco had been married for nearly two years now, it was still amusing to see the once willful and arrogant Slytherin prince cower from the anger of his lady love.

Professor McGonagall took one last look at the baby she hoped she would one day have the honor of teaching before glancing at Professor Dumbledore.  "Don't you think we should be getting back?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily.  "Yes, of course you're right, Minerva.  We must get back to Hogwarts."  A sadness passed through the room at the news.  Dumbledore turned back to Hermione.  "You have a wonderful son and I expect that he will be a delight to you as I know he will.  I hope that I will see him and you two again soon.  Minerva?"

She nodded slightly as he exited the room.  She let her lips curve into a genuine smile as she looked upon her favorite student.  "Congratulations, Hermione."  She gave one last nod before following Dumbledore's departure.

The two slowly made their way back the way they came through the hallways of St. Mungo's.  They were back around that sharp corner before Dumbledore spoke.

"I want to tell you something, Minerva.  Something that I have never told anyone before."

"What is it, Albus?"

"You will recall the time six years ago when the people in that room were the ones to bring down Voldemort's reign of destruction and terror."

"Of course, Albus.  It is everyday knowledge."

"The truth is: the battle started many years before that.  It began the year after Harry started at Hogwarts.  It was during the summer while I was doing my usual prophecy research trying to decipher when it would be that Voldemort would rise again.  I came upon something that was most disastrous."

Professor McGonagall appeared shocked at this news, but kept quiet.

"It was a prophecy that foretold a time where three people would die in order for one to have the strength to kill Voldemort.  Those three were Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  I know that now."

Professor McGonagall gasped, but Dumbledore continued on.

"I was absolutely devastated, and I vowed not to let it happen so I did something that is forbidden in the wizarding world.  I changed the prophecy hoping to never come across it again, but prepared if I did.  It was after the Time Turner incident when Draco showed me the prophecy that I realized what was occurring."

"By changing the prophecy, I had given Draco the faith to save Hermione and in turn, save himself.  It was destined that Hermione be killed by Lucius and Draco be killed trying to save her.  Ron was supposed to die in battle before Harry could gather the courage to kill Voldemort.  It was simply not meant to be."

He stopped abruptly and faced Professor McGonagall with a smile.  "But it is."

He pointed down the hallway towards the objects of their conversation.  "That baby is an example of what fate never wanted.  Of what once could never be.  It was not destined to be so, yet it is.  If I have broken some law of the universe, I am glad of it because those children did not deserve such early and tragic deaths.  They were entitled to live full and happy lives, to have children of their own.  The death of innocence comes at a very high price, but the death of a promising future is an even higher one.  I don't care if I have to deal with consequences later on; I did the only thing I could.  I gave them hope.  I now know a truth that was not apparent to me before."

Professor McGonagall was looking fearful by now.  "What is it, Albus?"

"That we are not ruled by fate alone, and it is only ourselves that control our destiny in life.  Nothing is set in stone.  No matter what has been prophesized or foretold, it is only through faith in each other and hope for what will come that we make our own futures."

Professor McGonagall relaxed noticeably and a comfortable silence descended between them.  They made their way back to Hogwarts with the knowledge of this brimming in their minds.  Once they were in the familiar halls of the school, they went in separate directions never to speak of it again, but both happy with the living result of what Professor Dumbledore had done.

_THE END_

A/N:  So, that's it.  I hope you liked the ending.  I'm happy with the way this story came out even though it started in a completely different way.  I'm grateful for every review I've received and for every person who's ever taken the time to read even just one chapter.  I'm glad that there are people out there that have enjoyed my writing.  Everything about this experience has been fun and enjoyable.  I just hoped you liked it.  Thank you once again.  If you have any questions and comments, feel free to email me.  And as always, I would love to hear from you.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
